The Last of The Time Lords
by fakesmilintears
Summary: A simple girl living in Missouri thought she had a crazy mom and couldn't stand school. She suddenly meets an alien that could change her life completely.
1. Missing Piece in Missouri

Nicole is lying underneath her car in dirty blue jeans and one of her dad's plaid button-up shirts. She is trying to clean up the pieces that connect the starter, but also trying to keep it dry by keeping it out of the puddle she is drenching herself in. She sighs as she finally puts the two pieces back together, and grabs the electrical tape out of her pocket to wrap around the joints to keep them from getting wet or coming apart. As she is wrapping the pieces with tapes she hears a loud whirring sound coming from behind her car, she tries to look from under it, but can't get much of a view.

She finishes putting the two pieces together and taping them, as she pulls herself out of the puddle and sits up to see a giant old style phone box, that wasn't there before. She stood up behind the car and pulled her hair into a messy high ponytail as she slowly made her way over to the box. She hadn't seen anything like this box since she once read the history of London, because this wasn't just a phone box. This was a police phone box, which connected you straight to the police office with the phone attached. She leaned up to poke the box as the door swung wide open, and she jumped backwards.

Nicole looked up into the box and saw a man standing there, taking up most of the door way, in a pin striped suit and Chucks. Nicole stood up and brushed herself off as she looked at the man staring off into distant space. She giggled softly and said, "Hello sir?"

"Oh, allo…can you tell me where we are right now?" The man said as he ran his hand through his brown hair.

Nicole smiled and said, "It's St. Louis, in the United States…year 2009…if that helps any…"

"Ah ha! So I'm in Missouri…but why?" He said as he looked down at her. His eyes scrunched up for a second as he looked into her eyes, but then quickly turned his face away and said, "Has there been any disturbances here lately?"

"Besides for your giant box appearing out of no where…in the middle of a parking lot mind you…no. Let me guess…you're an alien, and this is your spaceship?" Nicole asked jokingly.

"Quite right actually…I'm The Doctor…and you are?" The man said as he looked at her condescendingly.

"You can't exactly go by that title can you? I'm Nicole…" Nicole said softly as she offered her hand to him and said, "Nice to meet you the Doctor…"

The Doctor smirked now as he looked at the girl, she was smarter than she pretended to be, so he said, "So…no unnatural occurrences besides for me and my TARDIS…hmm…so why would she bring me here…"

"TARDIS…seriously?" Nicole said her eyes widening as she stared at the man in front of her. "You have a ship that flies through Time and Relative Dimensions in Space?"

The Doctor looked to her and his jaw hung slack. He quickly composed himself and said, "Why yes…I don't think anyone has ever gotten it on the first time hearing it though…"

Nicole smirked, slightly embarrassed at her own nerdy-ness showing through, as she said, "Yeah…I'm kind of a physics major…or at least I was…I got bored of school. I wasn't learning anything…I thought faster than the teachers could dish it out…have you ever…well I'm sure you have…" She looked the man up and down and said, "Yes…you definitely have been faster than schools could teach you…so…you have no idea what you're doing here?"

"Well, the TARDIS brought me here…" He said as he looked at the parking lot they were standing in the middle of and sighed softly, wondering what he was doing here.

"Any chance it's to get your missing piece back?" Nicole asked as she rolled up her sleeves, and looked up at the Doctor with a soft smile.

"My missing what?" The Doctor asked, his face looking more frustrated rather than understanding.

Nicole smiled even more and said, "Your missing piece Doctor…the waves I can feel off of you are telling me you are missing something you love deeply. Someone that you wish to be with…" She closed her eyes as she focused on the Doctor's aura and his brain waves saying, "A…Rose?! You loved a flower?" She asked as she opened her eyes and stared at the amazed Doctor.

"Where'd you get that from?" He asked his voice almost silent as he spoke.

"From you, the second I suggested your missing piece you basically threw her name in my face with your head…I mean…oh, never mind. I'll see you later Mr. Alien Doctor Man…" Nicole said as she decided to start walking away.

"No, wait…I…I can read minds too, but only…only when I'm able to touch them. I've never been able to steal it right out of their head." The Doctor said as he ran up and grabbed Nicole's hand.

Nicole smiled and said, "I don't steal it out of your head, you handed it to me by thinking about her. I mean…I can't get all thoughts, just the stronger ones. Like, with your Rose, who I am assuming is female, you loved her. So, you pushed the word Rose out as I said missing piece. I just read it from you. I have done it a lot before, but I've never felt the need to tell anybody about it. My mom said it was something I got from my father…" Nicole shook her head as she spoke about her father.

"Who was your father?" The Doctor asked, now intrigued by the girl in front of him.

She smiled and said, "I have no idea, he died before I was born. But, my mother said he's the reason I'm not able to go to school, or really hang around any normal kids…me…I don't know what he did to me, but my mom said it was bad…"

"Who is your mother?" The Doctor asked, again running his hand through his hair.

"Lucy…Lucy Saxon. Though she says it's not a real name. She says we should really be the Coles…Wait…Why?" Nicole asked, her eyes digging into his as he asked questions about her mother.

The Doctor stared at the ground nodding as she spoke, but not really listening to the words. When he finally comprehended what she said he said, "Oh…I wanted to figure out how you were able to read the mind of a…whoa…what? You're the daughter of WHOM?"

"Lucy Saxon…may name is Nicolette Princess Saxon…My mother said my father gave me my middle name. She says that he expected me to go by my middle name whenever I was…I guess the Princess of Earth. She's never really explained all of that…" Nicole said as she looked up at the Doctor, a small confused smile playing on her lips.

The Doctor shook his head and said, "But…But that's impossible. Time L…We can't have children with humans…"

"Oh, my mother isn't actually my mother. I only belong to my father that I've never met." Nicole gave a sad smile as she said, "But, my mother told me that my father loved me. That's why I was given to her. She said that's why she keeps the last name Saxon, because it's my name. My father wrote my name, the fake name, on a birth certificate, making me legally theirs. I…I don't know where I came from. But my mother said I'm not normal. She said I'm a genius…she says…I'm special, but of course, most parents say that right?" Nicole asked as she looked up into the Doctor's face, his jaw hanging open as she spoke.

He pushes his jaw up and said, "Well yes, but I think you're mother may be onto something. I think…you may be an alien Nicole…" He let her process that, and when she didn't react he continued, "You are, by my assumption, a Time Lord. They are the Lord's of Time and Space…they can either be the ones to take care of it, or completely destroy it. Your father…his name was Kashchei, or the Master…he was one of the ones trying to destroy the world. Well, not really destroy it, but rule over all of it. I suppose you were going to be his princess." The Doctor smirked as he said the last word and turned to Nicole.

Nicole rolled her eyes and shook her head as she said, "You sound as crazy as my mother… What are you trying to tell me my father was an alien as well? Well, I'm not an alien, I'm just different, and don't get along with normal people because I'm a nerd."

"Are you sure about that?" The Doctor asked as he looked deep into her eyes, his chocolate eyes melting into her heart.

"No…" She mumbled as she looked away from him, blushing at the way his eyes had affected her.

"Well, let me see what you already remember, but has been…put away, because of your age." The Doctor said as he walked towards her, lifting his hands to place them on her face. She blushed and closed her eyes tightly as he placed his hands on her face and said, "Open your eyes Nicole, let me see your memories…" Nicole slowly opened her eyes to stare directly into the eyes of the Doctor.

She sighed out the words, "I'm soo sorry…" as she stared deeply into his mind. She began to really see his soul, his memories of him and the Master. She saw her father and what he had been, a small child who was bullied by his peers. She began to tear up as she placed her hands on top of the Doctors. She was trying to hold him there as she said, "Thank you…" She said it because as she stared through his mind she saw that the Doctor had protected her father from the bullies. Even if he made her father the way he was, he had saved him in the long run, and because of that she was here today.

"Well, I'm glad your enjoying yourself…I'm not getting anything from you. I can't see where you came from or what you were. Anything about you at all…it's like all your memories are locked from me." The Doctor said, now moving his eyes to actually look at her as he said, "Do you not want to share?" Nicole blushed as she opened up her mind to him, pushing all her thoughts forward for him to see. After a few seconds the Doctor pulled from her and said, "Oh…well, um…"

Nicole blushed as she said, "Sorry didn't mean to show you that one…" She had let him see himself the way she saw him. She was sure he'd never been given that before, so she felt bad for pushing it on him now as she said, "Oh…Doctor…Rose? We need to get back to her…"

"What about you? Don't you care to know where you came from?" The Doctor asked as he cocked his head to the side, just as intrigued about the girl as she was about him.

"No…not really, and I figured you wouldn't get anything from me, because I somehow doubt a Zygote has memories attached to it." Nicole said smiling softly.

"Well, if you are what I think you are, I doubt you ever had a Zygote stage…" The Doctor said as he pulled a stethoscope from his pocket. One of Nicole's eye brows rose as she looked at him just able to pull this out of pants that seemed to be skin tight. The Doctor smiled and said, "I just want to find out if you are…what I think you are…" The Doctor put the stethoscope up to Nicole's chest and heard the beats of just one heart. He pulled the stethoscope from her and mumbled something about the chameleon arch, before looking back at Nicole and saying, "Do you remember anything about your past? How you grew up? Have you ever seen any golden…time vortexes?"

Nicole raised both of her eye brows at the Doctor and said, "I'm sorry sir, but no…I don't know anything about the way I was born. My mother…God rest her soul…told me that I was cloned from my father. That he…cloned me from his DNA somehow. Since…since it wasn't possible at the time, and all the rest of the things she was saying sounded crazy…I just…I assumed she was." Nicole hung her head at this time, her heart hurting as she thought of her mother. Her entire life with her mother she had tried to push her away and treat her as mentally unstable, and here she was right the whole time. Nicole lifted up her hand to look at her one possession from her father, his ring.

The Doctor snatched at her hand and said, "Where did you get this?"

Nicole pulled her hand back from him and said, "It's my father's…The Master…he was my father, and this was his."

The Doctor smiled as Nicole finally accepted his words, as he said, "Well, so far you've made it down the rabbit hole, do you want to follow me to Wonderland?" He put his hand out to her as he looked back at the TARDIS. He then said, "I'll tell you about my home, and about your father…I'll show you the ends of the world, or just right next door."

"Are all your lines going to be that corny?" Nicole asked as she took the Doctor's hand. She was glad for him to come by like this, because it seemed everything on this planet was wrong for her. She hated school because it was too slow and she hated trying to work in a job where everyone treated her like a child when she had the mindset of an 80 year old. What she hated the most was that she always thought her mother was right, but never treated her like she was. As of now Nicole had nothing to hold her on Earth except for her car, and that was going down the crapper as they spoke. Nicole turned back to the Doctor as he led her into his TARDIS, and the second her foot stepped inside her eyes widened as she looked around.

"Yeah, it's bigger on the inside…" The Doctor said with a soft chuckle.

Nicole stuck out her tongue as she said, "That's not why I'm amazed. I'm amazed at the fact that you have a fully working dimensional transport. This will take you anywhere in time or space. You even have the time line running as the life of the machine." Nicole got on her knees and placed her hand against the floor of the TARDIS, feeling its heart beat. The Doctor smiled down at Nicole on his floor as his mind suddenly assessed everything that was going on in his life.

_The Doctor thought back to what the Face of Boe had said to him the last time they had spoken, that he wasn't the last of the Time Lords. He thought at the time he was speaking of the Master, but maybe, maybe she was one too. Maybe the Master hid her here as a human, to keep her safe from anything that was going on. Maybe she was supposed to become something different after the invasion of the Toclafane. He took her on as a companion, because he thinks she is a Time Lord and he was lonely after Rose. His heart ached just to think of her name, but he knew she was being taken care of. He had left her in the caring hands of his clone, well his regenerated hand really_. He sighed as he looked up to see Nicole sitting in the corner of the TARDIS staring at him. He smiled softly and said, "Right, so where to? End of the world…well, I've been there before…maybe I…hmmm…" The Doctor was at a loss for places to go; it seems he's taken the other girls he's been with everywhere he could think of.

Nicole smiled and said, "How about we let her choose?" She slowly let her hand run along the console of the TARDIS and the Doctor felt her shake. He looked at Nicole and smiled softly wondering if maybe this girl would change things for him.

"You can go ahead and try, here…push this button and pull this level. I'll toggle these switches over here and…"

"Don't talk to me like a little kid…explain to me what the switches do." Nicole yelled at him and then calmed as she said, "Sorry…that's what I hated about working at places…everyone would tell me what to do by explaining things like they would to a child…"

The Doctor pouted up to her and said, "I'm not sure what they do…" He then poked one of the switches as he said, "I just randomly push buttons until I feel we are going in the right direction…"

Nicole laughed softly and said, "Alrighty, adepto iens!"

"Yes ma'am…Allons-y. And great Latin by the way…" The Doctor said as he started messing with his switches and she started toggling buttons.

Nicole blushed as she said, "And beautiful French yourself Doctor…" At that the Doctor blushed, but hid himself in his work.

"You feel that, means we're almost there…" The Doctor said, trying to take off the topic of his French.

Nicole's eyes widened as she said, "We've been moving this whole time! I want to see!" Nicole ran to the doors and opened them wide to see the dark dense space on the outside as she said, "Well, I guess I should be grateful for the shield. So, if I take a step out, will the TARDIS still protect me?"

"She should…" The Doctor said as he came over and wrapped his arm over Nicole's shoulders and added, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"I suppose…for any other human it would look beautiful. To me it seems dark, cold, and lonely." Nicole said as she turned to the Doctor and added, "Do you ever feel lonely Doctor?" As she asked the question her deep green eyes dove into his brown pools, asking the question to his soul.

The Doctor smiles softly, but his smile seemed dazed, as he said, "All the time…it's why I try to always have a companion…like you…"

Nicole smiled and said, "So, I make space not as lonely for you?"

The Doctor was inches from her face as he said, "Space can't be lonely if you're not alone." Nicole was dying to take up those last few inches, but she knew that was a bad idea right now. She bit her lip as she stared up into his eyes as he mumbled out, "Looks like we're about to land" After the words left his lips he says, "Right! Let's shut those doors and get into landing position!"

"Landing Position?" Nicole asked and the Doctor grabbed her hand and drags her over into the corner of the TARDIS with him. She smiled and blushed as he places her under him in a fetal position. The TARDIS rattled and shook as she finally landed softly.

The Doctor slowly pulled himself off of her and said, "Yes, well, let's see where she put us…" The Doctor took Nicole's hand and led her out to the surface of Saturn as he says, "Crap get back in there…" He pushes her back onto the TARDIS and said, "Okay…apparently she put us on Saturn, which is a gas giant, composed of ninety-three percent hydrogen, six percent helium, and trace elements of other gases. Thus, not a solid, and also, it's incredibly hot, which means not good for human skin…if you are human that is."

"Why would she be landed on Saturn then, if it was not solid?" Nicole asked, looking out the door at the solid looking planet. The Doctor bit his lip softly as he tried to think of an answer and Nicole said, "Do you have space suits on this crazy thing?"

"Yes…they're in the wardrobe room…" The Doctor said, pointing to the corner of the TARDIS where there was another door.

Nicole headed in there and put on a space suit, when she came out she said, "Okay, how about rope?"

"Um…yes…let me see…" The Doctor said as he turned to the drawers of the TARDIS. There was a drawer of everything, but they were all labeled VERY scientifically.

"Try braided twine, or hemp…seems like how it might be labeled." Nicole said, looking at the drawer names and trying to find the rope.

"Nope…here it is…in stuff!" The Doctor said, pulling out at least ten feet of five inch thick rope.

"Stuff?" Nicole asked, a hand on her hip as she watched the doctor pulling out the rope.

"Well, the specific name I had in mind for the drawer was important stuff, but I ended up just labeling it stuff. It has my rope, every lasting matches, and an emergency blanket filled with first aid." The Doctor said as he pulled out each of the items he described. As he pulled out the blanket Nicole found out it was actually filled with the first aid, not a box of first aid, so it burst out and covered the floor.

"Oh, good job Doctor!" Nicole huffed as she got down on her hands and knees to help him pick up his supplies.

"Oh, like you wouldn't have done the same if you left supplies wrapped in a blanket like that!" The Doctor said as he got down with her and started helping her pick up the items as well.

Nicole rolled her eyes as she said, "Yes, the focal point word in that sentence is if…if I would keep things just wrapped up in a blanket, then maybe, just maybe, I would have spilled them all over the floor. But, Doctor, I don't keep my supplies in a blanket, thus…not going to do that." The Doctor stuck his tongue out at her as they completed picking up the rest of the supplies.

They put all the supplies back into the blanket, because the Doctor didn't have a drawer labeled 'First Aid' so she decided it was best to put them back the way they were. As they were about to put it back, they both reached for the blanket and their hands touched like an electronic shock. Nicole bit her lip as she looked up into the melted chocolate eyes of the Doctor, but this time when their eyes linked Nicole received a horrible image. It was the image of herself as a very old woman lying in a large wooden coffin. Nicole had to blink a few times to make the image fade as she said, "You're a horribly morbid person Mr. Doctor."

"Just Doctor and it's the way I keep myself from becoming too attached to my companions. They will all end up dying off before I ever can." The Doctor said as he picked the blanket up and started trying to shove it back in the drawer. First he just placed it in and pushed on it with his hands, and then he jumped up on the drawer and started stomping on the blanket to make its way back in the drawer. Nicole smiled both at his antics with the drawer and at the fact that she was glad to know he felt he was getting close to her too.

"So, Doctor…can you take this end of the rope, so that I can see if we've actually landed on this planet. Or, if the TARDIS is just holding herself stationary here until we figure out where we want to go." Nicole said, keeping away from the subject at hand, because she felt the Doctor's love towards Rose. She didn't want to make herself believe in something that wasn't there, until the Doctor initiates it first. Nicole quickly wrapped the rope around her waist and created a bowline knot around her, to keep the rope from cutting her in half should she fall. The Doctor smiled and took hold of the other end of the rope as Nicole slowly walked onto the surface of what she thought to be the planet Saturn.

Nicole was able to step out onto the planet without difficulty as she said, "I guess it's not just the rings that are solid. The planet is such a dense mass of gas that it creates a solid, but not so dense that it combusts upon itself like a star. That's just incredible!"

"Incredible…" The Doctor muttered behind her. After a moment the Doctor said, "So, why do you think we're here?" The Doctor more asked the question to ponder it out loud to himself, but after a few moments, when he realized Nicole didn't respond, he looked out to find Nicole was gone and he was holding a slack rope. The Doctor sighed to himself as he realized he didn't know the girl well enough to know if she ran off due to curiosity, or if she was taken.

The Doctor didn't care, either way he would have to find her, before she got herself into trouble. He quickly ran to the wardrobe room to get his own spacesuit. While in the room he found a locket of Nicole's, with Gallifreyan writing on it, and a perception filter on the back of the locket to keep people from noticing it on Nicole. The only people able to notice it would be the highly telepathic or the Time Lords. The Doctor shook his head as he set the locket down and got into his spacesuit. As he was getting ready to venture out he was thinking, _If she is one of the last Time Lords…I'm not willing to lose her because I wanted to investigate her stuff._

Once on the planet's surface the Doctor realized they weren't on Saturn at all. They were on Jahklan, it was very similar to Saturn in color and consistency, the only difference was Jahklan, like Jupiter, had several moons orbiting around it instead of the rings to wrap around the planet. Now, knowing where they were, the Doctor knew why they were there. He quickly ran off of the TARDIS and ran in the direction of the several pairs of footprints headed west, thinking, _I have to get her, before they get her to the Emperor._

Nicole had been snatched from her rope and the TARDIS by four creatures, about a fourth of her size, but three times as strong as she was. The creatures looked like the midgets from earth, except they had a blue tint to their skin, which tended to glow in the dark. Nicole was struggling against their grubby hands as she screamed out, "DOCTOR HELP ME!" One of the creatures grabbed her mouth and turned her around to face him as he shook his head.

After a few more minutes walking the little people dropped her off in a room that looked like the sitting area in the palace for the K_ing and I_. One of the little men said, "Eat princess, the Emperor should be with you by day end…" She nods, not quite sure how, on an alien planet, she was able to understand the aliens. She picks up some of the glowing green fruit on the floor and places it up to her mouth as the little people walk out. She quickly throws the fruit across the room and brings her knees up to her chest as she thinks, _Doctor, please help me. I'm in some sort of castle, waiting for an emperor._

As he was running towards the castle he tried looking for his psychic paper, wondering what he was supposed to go in as. He was worried, because no one has ever had to come out to Planet Jahklan, it was a planet out of the jurisdiction of the shadow proclamation, and kept to themselves most of the time, the only time the aliens would even leave the planet was to find unsuspecting humans traveling in their natural picking grounds, in the one area where most electronic devices refused to work, because of the magnetic field. This is the one place where humans were completely defenseless, so the necrophytes would only stop there, at the Bermuda Triangle. However, today was feeding day, and he just presented them a choice morsel.

When the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper he read _Doctor, please help me. I'm in some sort of castle, waiting for an emperor._ The Doctor sighed as he saw that and yelled, "I don't know where the castle is! Give me something else Nicole!" as he continued running in the direction of the footprints. Right after the words came out of his mouth he saw the steeple of a large palace come into view. It looked like the palace right out of Aladdin, and the Doctor knew his sweet princess was waiting inside. He shook his head as he imagined Nicole dressed like princess Jasmine and smiled as he thought of what she would say should she have seen that.

As he started walking up to the castle he felt the psychic reverberations of Nicole, so he quickly started running towards the source. He found her in the very front room of the palace that he entered in to. She turned around and ran at him saying, "Ilya, thank goodness you're here!" She wrapped her arms around him and he smiled softly, patting her on the back as she hugged him.

"Ilya?" He asked softly, as he continued to hold her.

She blushed and pulled back as she said, "Well, um…you said…my father was Kashchei…and if I'm the princess…that must make you Ilya. The prince who saves the princess from her life trapped with Kashchei the immortal."

The Doctor smiled brightly and said, "Though Ilya is not my real name…I think I'll allow you to use it. It is much more interesting than John Smith, that's for sure."

"Doctor Ilya Theta Sigma." Nicole muttered softly.

The Doctor looked down at her and said, "What did you say?"

"Doctor Ilya Theta Sigma, Theta Sigma was your nickname in college…right?" Nicole asked softly. She had found that in his brain when they were looking through each other's memories. She had wanted to find his name, but the only name she could find was his nickname in college, or at least that's what she assumed it was, since she somehow doubted it was his actual name.

"Well, yes…that was my name in Academy. My real name is…" Right before the words came out of his mouth there was an entrance of one of the necophytes. He yipped and tried to take off, but the Doctor launched at him and held him down as he said, "This…my dear Nicole…is a Necophyte…this planet we are on is not Saturn, but a twin planet of Saturn called Jahklan. We are on a completely different Solar System, and the reason we are here is to take up where the Shadow Proclamation left off." He then glared down at the little man beneath him and said, "To stop them from taking humans and feeding them to their self-engorged Emperor Ęĳģŉ. Or in human George."

Nicole nodded and said, "George was going to be the one to gorge himself on…me…" Nicole nodded again and then came over to the Doctor's side as she said, "So…what do we do? Because I doubt you're going to just let us run off…especially with what I can feel coming off of you. I somehow doubt that them taking people, even if it's only once every thirty odd years." She smiles and then comes over next to the Doctor to see if she can get anything from his brain.

He turns to her, his deep brown eyes burning into her eyes as she said, "No…it's not alright…" He blinks softly and frowns as he says, "But, I'm not sure what to do. I know I want you back at the TARDIS, but…I may need your help. Oh…Nicole, about your locket…"

"What does my locket have to do with this situation Doctor?" She said softly as she thought back to the locket she left in TARDIS.

He smirked and said, "What's inside your locket? When's the last time you opened it…"

"This is not the time Doctor!" Nicole said, her mother's voice ringing in her ears about her being able to become what her father always wanted her to be. She took a deep breath and said, "What do we do now…with him, with all of this." The Doctor turned to her and began to lift off of the tiny midget man to stare at her, so she launched at him and held the midget down.

She looked up at him and saw him run his hands through his hair and bite his lip as he said, "Well, we wait until he comes down to feast on you I suppose. It should be by tonight…or earlier, if you would let the poor man under you go." Nicole smirked softly and pulled off the man who stood before them.

"Death to you both!" The man yelled as he ran out, his pudgy legs barely carrying him as he took off.

Nicole turned to the Doctor and asks, "Why is it I'm able to understand him?"

"Ah-ha…finally you ask me a scientific question…The TARDIS is built with a Chameleon unit which helps it to blend in. However, due to an accident, she got stuck as a police box. She is still very useful when it comes to other planets, because she lets us understand everything they are saying. There are very few planets where she doesn't work." The Doctor said, and was going to continue, but Nicole cut him off.

"There are planets where she doesn't work?" She asked softly.

"Well yes…Electronics can't work all the time. Certain electronics can't work at certain times. I haven't figured out what she's not capable of, but I know she is capable of a lot." The Doctor said with a smirk and then added, "But…as of this planet…they are actually speaking English. A lot of them live on Earth for a while and learn to speak English." He paused as he thought about it and then asked, "Have you ever really seen a midget out at night?" Nicole thought about it and shook her head at his question, so he said, "Exactly…they all come from here. They are Necophytes…"

"They're all beginners at what?" She cut off again.

"No…Necophytes…not Neophytes…" The Doctor said, laughing softly at her knowledge of the English language. She pouts softly as he cheeks turn red and he says, "It's alright…at least you know what the word means, and weren't blurting out nonsense." Though if anyone didn't know the word she was going for, she may have looked like she was blurting out nonsense. He smiled at that as he heard a banging coming from the wall that meant the Emperor was walking down the stairs.

Nicole frowned and started backing away from the door as a large man of about 8 foot walked through the giant door. He looked to be about 500 lbs as he wobbled through the door, his folds and fat hanging off of his body. He had dark blue hair that covered his face and some of his body, and his teeth were sharpened to points. She couldn't distinguish his eyes through his hair, but she didn't really care to as she was running backwards. "FOOD!" George yelled as he saw Nicole running off, he reached out his arm, but was pushed backwards by the Doctor.

"Your reign of terror on the citizens of Earth is OVER George!" The Doctor said, as he pushed the giant man down and linked his large golden bracelets to the poles that lay about the room. He had large golden bracelets on each of his hands and one of his legs, so the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to melt the gold onto the golden poles that held up his palace. The Doctor didn't even really need to hold the large man down, he didn't seem to wish to fight as tears began running down its face, covering its chins in wet sticky blue tears. "Put your helmet down Nicole!" The Doctor said as he saw the monster secreting this fluid and said, "The fluid running down his face is not tears, it's the fluid the Necronyms, or the higher society of the Necophytes, secrete when they feel they are being abused. This fluid is very toxic to humans, but just humans…because those are the only people the Necophytes go after are the humans, because they don't like to work as often. They have a lot more fat on them than any other creatures of the universe."

"So, they wanted me because I'm fat?" Nicole asked, feeling both offended, but at the same time perturbed.

"No…just more fat…if you were compared to any other mammal of this universe…you'd be considered at least 20% fat, while the rest of the universe is usually 15% or less. Unless you count the inhabitants of Clom or Raxicorocopalipatorious…but most planets don't, because they aren't easy to attack. Though…" The Doctor said and paused as he considered telling the Necronym to attack the people of Clom, but decided against it. He shook his head and said, "Let's go Nicole…he shouldn't be hurting anymore people, except for his own. Because, somehow I doubt they'll want to hand feed him…but he'll live off of all that fat for a while…so they also shouldn't have a new Necronym up for Emperor anytime soon either." The Doctor nodded as he smiled back at Nicole and said, "Thanks for your help…"

Nicole blushed as she said, "I didn't do anything…"

"You were here…if I needed you, which is all I really need." The Doctor said lightly as he offered out his hand to Nicole. Nicole smiled and took his hand as she tried to read his mind, but his thoughts were all locked up for this moment. She bit her lip and pouted as they made their way back to the TARDIS. The Doctor then asked, "So…about the locket"

"I haven't ever opened it, I don't know what's on the inside, and I'm kind of scared of it…" Nicole said, baring her truth to the Doctor.

He smiled softly and said, "I think I might know what's in it…if you want to open it with me?"

Nicole took a deep breath and said, "Alright…let me get dressed in regular clothes and…I'll go get it." She quickly walked back to the wardrobe room, trying to ignore the locket that was sitting on the bench in the room. She took off the spacesuit and put on a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of big baggy jeans he had hanging in the back of the closet. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she tried them on. She then lifted up the sleeves of the shirt to look at the cuts on her arm and said softly, "Please…don't let him be another one." She shut her eyes, trying to clear the tears away as she picked up the locket and brought it out to him.

Nicole thought back to the other people who cared about her and what had happened to them. First with her father, he was said to have loved her and he died before she could ever meet him. Her mother, though she was able to raise her to be a young adult, was put into a mental institution by Nicole and was given an overdose of sleeping pills. She thought of the first man she ever had a crush on and was always talking to her, dying in a car accident on the way to her house for a study session. She has never been touched by another man. Every time she has ever cared for anyone they die, or disappear in some way. She's never been able to just have someone stay by her side.

She looks down at her arm now; each cut was another person who has left her in a way. She was sure the doctor felt the same, but his scars stayed in his head rather than on his body. She pushed her sleeves back down as she made her way into the central control area. She took a deep breath and said, "I have it Ilya." The Doctor smiled to her as she walked into the room, and then looked at the locket in her hand.

His hearts were beating wildly as he watched her walk forward with that locket. _This locket could change everything. If it's what I think it is, if it can bring her back to the way she was. Maybe, she's the one companion who can stay by my side. _ Just the thought of having another Time Lord who would stay at his side, to help him through his problems, made him so happy. She could be the woman who would be able to weave genes with him, to create more Time Lords. Maybe she was the Eve to his Adam, and they would create their race from scratch.

She set the locket on the table and he said, "Are you ready for this?" She looked up into his deep brown eyes, displaying his soul, showing his desperation for this to be true. She was so glad to have met this man, the man who showed her the reality of her life. The one man who can tell her the truth of herself.

"Yes Theta…Ilya…I'm ready…" She said, not willing to go back to Doctor, now that she had more than that. She put her hands on the locket and tapped the clasp of it lightly, as well as ran her fingers over the Gallifreyan inscription on the top. She quickly unhinged the clasp and it opened…

___________Author's Notes_________

I'd like to thank all of you for reading this fan fiction. This is my first Doctor Who fan fic, and I really hope you guys have enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it.

One thing I would like to say is thank you **ravenclaw-scorceress29** for the idea of the psychic paper that I used on page 7. She used it in her story with Luna (also a really good story) I apologize for not asking to use it, but I thought since it was such a small part of your story that it wouldn't matter. Again, thanks for the idea.

Also big thanks to a new friend **Acelticdream** she is a fantastic writer, although her story is for the more mature Doctor Who fans. If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have written this story, because I would have had no motivation. I realize my writing is nothing like hers, but…I hope to get there some day.

Please review! If you review you could see your name here in my notes/ reviews…


	2. Captain Jack and Indian Gods

As they open the locket Nicole hears her own voice calling to her and sees golden mist flowing through it. _Accept me Princess, Accept yourself. Bring me back to you. You need to save the world._ Nicole hears her own voice say from the locket. She smiled at the locket as the gold danced in her eyes, so she says, "I accept you and open my body to who I was." She closes her eyes as the golden mist seeps from the locket and slowly encases her body.

She begins groaning softly as the mist changes her mental state; it adds certain things and removes others. It gives her room for the knowledge of time itself, all of the past, present, and future. However, the groaning changes to screaming as her body begins to change back to the way it was. It had to remove certain organs and replace others. With being a human her entire life she was used to those organs, and though, if she was a natural Time Lord, she wouldn't need them, losing them hurt her badly. She had grown up as a human child so she needed to eat, sleep, and be normal, but now she wasn't normal at all. She quickly blacks out from the pain of her body changing back to the way it was.

Once she finally comes to she sits up and feels a giant migraine, she sighs as she looks up to the Doctor and smiled. She stood up, and the second she was able to comprehend everything that had happened she was able to mentally make her headache go away, because all pain is just the mental state trying to understand the physical. If you can block it out, you will feel no pain. Nicole smiled and said, "Ilya, thank you soo much for making me…me again. I feel more alive and more…energetic…and…Is that TWO HEARTS!? That's awesome!" She then mumbles, "How was I ever able to live with just one…"

The Doctor smiled at her and said, "It was my pleasure Princess."

Nicole stopped looking herself over and blushed deeply as she turned to the Doctor and said, "Princess?"

"Well, as a Time Lord, you can't go spouting your real name off to everyone. Especially Carrionite Witches…"

"Aren't they trapped in a crystal ball up in the attic of the TARDIS?" Princess asked softly.

The Doctor smiled and nodded as he said, "I suppose they are…Although, I don't know if you heard about the reason the rest of them are trapped…" When she shrugged he said, "The reason they were banished is revealed to be because of a war with a similar race, the Hervoken, who also used a science resembling magic." She thought about it and nodded as she realized she did have that memory in her head somewhere. It's just not at the forefront like all the thoughts are in the Doctor's head.

She turned her head to the heart of the TARDIS and the Doctor placed his hand on the TARDIS counsel, so Princess asked, "May I…see her timeline?"

The Doctor's eyebrows wrinkled up and he bit his lip softly as he said, "You will have to ask her, but…know this…it is frightening the first time you see it. I ran away crying, and your father…well your father was driven to insanity by the time line. He swore he was just trying to rid himself of the drums…" The Doctor shook his head softly and sadly as he thought of her father. He wasn't sure how she'd take it, but he knew she needed to know about her father.

Princess hung her head as she weighed the pros and cons, as she said, "I'll just leave it be for now. I want to know what kind of person I am, before I put myself through that. As of now, you have the knowledge and I…I don't want to end up like my father. I'll be your help, and…I'll be here when you need me."

The Doctor lifted her chin and said, "Princess, I will always be at your side and we can help the Earth together." When Princess looked up into his sincere brown eyes her heart melted as he said, "Don't worry about becoming like your father Princess. I can feel your hearts are in the right place. Though, I do agree that we may need to see what kind of person you are before we put you through that kind of pain."

The TARDIS whirrs, her sound was almost impatient, as the Doctor said, "Ah, yes, and our next destination!" He turned to Princess and said, "How does Paris sound this time of year?"

Princess rolled her eyes and said, "Paris? Although, I'm sure your ideas were purely romantic, it's freezing around this time of year. It _is_ winter on Earth."

"What about Hawaii, it should be nice this time of year…" The Doctor said, looking over to Princess to see if he's struck a chord.

Princess was biting her lip softly, thinking about the Doctor in swim trunks lying under the hot sun of the beach, so she said, "Alright…sounds good to me…just keep us OUT of that TRIANGLE!" The Doctor laughed, it sounded as sweet as honey as he laughed, and it made Princess' stomach do flip-flops. She bit her lip as she shook her head and thought _Sure he may seem perfect, but there is darkness there. Do you really want to put yourself in the same predicament your mother was in? Do you really want to be like another one of his companions that he just pushes to the side, or drops back off at home? He seems to care about you, but what about that Rose girl? _She cut off her thoughts before she depressed herself.

The Doctor smiled over at her as she watched her wheels turn in her head, he could tell she was thinking hard, but about what. He shook his head as he said, "Molto Bene'!" He hit a few switches and pushed a couple of buttons, and they took off. The TARDIS was whirring as she took off and her heart was blinking a deep red to a soft pink. Princess looked at the colored dazzled by their beauty.

She smiled softly and asked, "What does that mean Doctor?" She placed her hand on the TARDIS' counsel, running her hand across the board.

"It means she's happy that I've found you." He paused as he looked over to Princess as he added, "Her reactions are often based off of my own." As he said that a big grin was plastered across his face, making Princess' knees weak to look at him. He looked similar to a wolf who had just found its prey.

Princess smiled softly and said, "I'm glad you feel that way Doctor, but what about Rose?"

The Doctor's smile fell as quickly as it had made it to his face as he said, "Rose was very important to me at one time. However, I lost her due to a freak accident with the Cybermen and Daleks. She was taken to a parallel dimension with her mother and father. I can't see her unless the universe is about to break into pieces because of something stupid society is doing at the time. I left her in the caring hands of my human clone, who loves her just as much as I do. But…" He looked down at Princess, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears, as he said, "But I need to move on…I need to find someone to ease this pain in my heart." He added quietly, "It seems like I always lose the people I care about the most. Either to death, dimension, or even worse, just through time…they all end up disappearing."

He ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes as the tears fell for his loss. Each loss to him was like a stab in his hearts. Nicole slowly made her way over to him and rolled up her sleeves as she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders softly as she said, "I lost everyone I've ever cared for as well…" Her tears softly left her eyes as they fell onto his brown striped jacket and she said, "Usually I lost them to death of some kind. My father and mother both died before I was out of high school…my mothers death has been placed on my head"

The Doctor then held her tighter and put one hand on the back of her head to hold her close as he said, "And your father on mine…"

She looks up at him and smiled softly, her face stained with tears, as she continued, "Every single man I've ever cared for would either move away before we met, or would die once I came into their life. By 18 I secluded myself from all people, so as not to let anyone else get harmed. But, much like you, I was very lonely…and that's when you showed up."

She pulled from him to look up in his eyes, her eyes burning into his as she said, "Like you knew the hell I was going through…you came for me right in time…" She put her arms forward to show him her scars from over the years as she said, "Every time I lost someone their life would be a mark on my arm. I realize, being only 20, my scars are nothing like what you have endured my 900 year old Theta Sigma. I have been through your mind. I have seen your anger." She placed her hands on his arms as she said, "I've seen and felt your pain Ilya. I am very sorry that the fates have wronged you, but…I believe. Maybe, they put you in my path, where I was at the time, because I was your missing piece. That may be why that was the first thing to come to my mind."

The TARDIS' heart glowed a bright gold at her words, and the Doctor said, "Oh you beautiful, MARVELOUS machine!" He looked down sorrowfully at Princess and said, "I'm sorry, but it seems the time line wanted to keep you special and lonely for me, to make you long for my company and to make me long for yours." He grabbed her hands and spun in circles as he said, "Have you ever noticed when something goes so perfectly, but you never planned it that way? That is the time line…something was put in place to direct the lives on the right path. Some to make two special lines intertwine, others to keep people from doing something wrong…"

Princess felt saddened at his words as she thought _So, your TIMELINE decided to destroy my life to put me in yours? Are you really worth all of the people's lives before you? Am I worth the lives or the love you had with others? Am I worth Rose? _She shook her head of the thoughts as she tried to change the subject saying, "What about what happened with Hitler?" With her questions she pulled her hands from the Doctor and stared looking at him.

The Doctor laughed at the way she was always turning their romantic moments into something work or study related. Any of his other companions, even Rose, would have loved to hear the words he was saying to her. He had just come out and told her they may have been meant to be for one another, and she changed the subject. She treated him as an equal, not a superior, and she spoke to him as such. She didn't put him on a pedestal, and he liked her a lot for that. She liked to take the first step and make decisions for herself, like Donna, Princess treated him like a friend and understood his feelings. He sighed as he remembered she had asked a question, and said, "Hitler was actually put on his path to keep Stalin and Russia from taking over the world. Stalin was much quieter in his attacks on the world, so if Hitler didn't make his way in to battle with Russia and the US. America would never have found out what was going on over here and Russia would've been able to take over. Hitler was always played up as the big bad man, but Stalin killed a lot more people. He just wasn't as prejudiced as Hitler was…he would kill anyone who stood in his way."

"Oh…wow, interesting…well, thank you for the new knowledge Doctor…" Princess said, as she felt her heart beating out of her chest. She wanted to further their relationship, but she didn't want to move to fast. She didn't want to put all her heart on him just yet, just for him to be taken away as well. So, she leaned up and put a soft kiss on his cheek, and quickly changed the subject saying, "So, where are we?"

"Welcome to Hawaii!" The Doctor said as he opened the doors to the TARDIS.

Princess started laughing out loud as she said, "Either we just landed so far back that we are in the Ice Age, or…we are definitely not in Hawaii."

"Actually there was never an Ice Age. That was a story made up by lazy historians and cartoon makers. So, I must have made a wrong turn at Albuquerque." He had a big smile on his face as he turned back to see Princess' reaction. When he noticed she wasn't laughing he said, "Looney Tunes? Kids cartoons in America for at least 75 years? Nothing?"

Princess laughed softly at the Doctors remarks and said, "Yes, I know…just because they were on so long doesn't make them that funny Doctor…" She smiled brightly at him as she shook her head and looked out the door. She bit her lip as she said, "Want to find out where we are Doctor?" She offered her hand out to him as she took a step forward. He smiled brightly and took her hand as they took a step outside together.

"It looks to me that our long talks about Russia and Germany put us right in the middle of Russia." The Doctor said as he observed the environment around them.

"With all the snow on the ground I'm willing to bet we landed during Stalin's rule here. Especially with that army I see coming over the hills there." Princess said as she pointed to the area between two mountains, towards a giant group coming in their direction.

"DROP DOWN!" The Doctor shouted and grabbed her around the waist to throw her down with him. When they landed the 'snow' blew up in their faces and that's when they realized it wasn't really snow, it was ash. The Doctor kept his arm over Princess' back as he leaned in closer to her and whispered, "I'm sorry about throwing you down on the ground like this, but if we would have stayed in the upright position those Slitheen would have came after us."

"How do you know those were Slitheen?" Princess asked as she looked out over the hills at the army, that all looked human, coming at them.

The Doctor laughed softly and said, "Can you hear that noise?" Princess listened and it sounded like the attack of an army of bullfrogs, so she nodded, and he said, "That's their calcium decay…I can tell from here."

"What if it's not? What if they are actually gassy Russians?" Princess said, looking back at the Doctor, who was lying on top of her. She blushes as she realizes how they look together and faces forward again as she felt the Doctor slowly move off of her.

"Well, I suppose they could be gassy Russians…but…" The Doctor started, but before he could get his statement out he said, "What in the world?!" He stood up as he noticed a face out in the distance leading the army forward, it was a man he would have recognized anywhere, as he said, "Jack?" Princess looked out in the distance; she stood up to see the man in the forefront that the Doctor was calling to.

"If you know him, maybe we should go say hi?" Princess suggested as she started walking toward the big army of Slitheen and their leader Jack Harkness. The Doctor wasn't sure what he should do. Should he grab his Princess and run, or should he go see why Jack was there?

He sighed; Princess had already made her way half-way across the field through his thinking time. _She has gotten a lot faster since she changed back into a Time Lord; it is probably the two hearts._ He smiled as he watched her walk off and then took off after her. He caught up within a few seconds and wrapped his arm around her lower back as he said, "Okay…the man is named Jack…is that all you needed? He isn't always a good person, and with the group following him…I'm thinking he's being not good now…"

"Come on Doctor…I want to know the people you know…" The Princess said, grabbing his hand and dragging him after her. He frowned as he came up to the group and noticed it was a group of fairly gassy Russians, because they were all able to speak perfect Russian. The Doctor cocked his head to the side as he pulled out his glasses and placed them on his face, examining the men. None of the men said anything against him as he walked around them, which was another sign that they were not alien.

"Excuse me sir, is there some reason you are disturbing my troop?" Jack asked in perfect English.

The Doctor sighed and said, "Seriously Jack…Anyway…Princess, this is Captain Jack Harkness… He is a friend of mine…" With the confused look on the Captains face, the Doctor realized his mistake as he said, "But apparently we meet in the future…not right now…Hello sir, I'm the Doctor"

"Hello Doc! It's great to meet a future time traveler, but I'm sorry sir, you don't seem to know who I am…my name is David Gareth… I am Agent 51 of the Time Agency. I protect the world from the disasters of other time agents that cause trouble. However, today is going to be different…today I'm helping the Earth with a war. If they fight the Sontarans by themselves…they could easily die."

"Sontarans! You're going to face humans against Sontarans! That's as bad as throwing a baseball at Babe Ruth and expecting him to strike out!" The Doctor said his hands flailing wildly.

"We need to keep the Earth away from dangers like this. My only choice was to get people from in the area to help me fight against the enemy. I just told them we are fighting the Germans…they won't care." Jack said as he stretched softly and looked over at the Princess. "Well, Au chante' mademoiselle. My name, as I'm sure you heard, is David Gareth. And I do believe you are the prettiest flower I've seen blooming among this wreckage."

The Princess blushed, so the Doctor stepped up between them and tried to change the subject as he asked, "But, as a Time Agent, aren't you supposed to keep time in order. I don't remember anything in Russian history where a war was declared on an alien!"

"And you never will, if we keep these aliens from getting to far!" Jack said as he turned back towards the opposing hills.

There the Doctor saw the one thing he didn't expect, "It is the Sontarans…" He turned back to Jack and said, "Please Jack, run away, keep these people away from here! Take the Princess and your army and go…I'll try to hold them off by myself…"

"Doc, please, stand down…Me and my men will be fine…you take your Princess and go…" Jack said, his eyes a deep blue at the thought of being a hero. The Princess could hear it running through her mind, his idea of being a hero.

She smiled up at him and said, "Please don't die dear Jack…"

"Don't worry about me Princess…I'll come back to you after this fight is done…" He smiled, his eyes lit up as bright as a firework as he said, "Just promise me you'll be safe when I'm done…" He winked at her and she blushed deeply.

She reached out to him and grabbed his hand as she looked back at the Doctor and said, "Can't we stay by his side to help?"

"Let's just go Princess…" The Doctor mumbled harshly taking her hand and walking off as he said, "This is how Jack loses his memory and becomes Jack. He fights in this war and loses…all his men die and the Sontarans are about to take over when his unit comes in and contain the situation. There is nothing I can do to help…it would mess up his time line and my own." He winced as they walked to the TARDIS and he heard the screams of the men behind them.

The Princess turned to watch the explosions and the death as she asked, "Why couldn't we help him? Why couldn't we change the time line and help those poor people."

"Because I messed up…I put myself in his timeline after his memory had already been taken from him. However, now knowing the reason his memory was taken…it was probably for the best. He would have horrible nightmares for years to come if he would have had to hold onto all of that."

"Especially when he thought he was being the hero…" The Princess mumbled as she turned to look the doctor in the eyes, tears softly pricking her eyes. She quickly shook her head and tried to remove the tears as she changed the subject. The Princess turned to the Doctor and asked, "Why in the world were being so mean to Jack back there? He seems like a nice guy…for all that he puts himself through…"

The Doctor shook his head as he said, "Jack may be a good man when it comes to his country. But, when it comes to you… Jack is a womanizing flirt, and he was just going to flirt with you, get you hooked to him, and then leave you in the long run. He's never cared about another person as long as I have known him." The Doctor paused at his own words and smiled softly as he said, "Well, okay, not another female as long as I've known him."

The Princess' eyes widened as she asked, "Is he gay?"

"I suppose he was…he was in love with a man…however, the man died. So, we're not sure what he is now…" The Doctor said, without much emotion for the man. The Princess wondered how a man, who cares about the entire universe, can have so much disdain for one man.

"Doctor…" The Princess called, so that the Doctor would turn to her. He nods, so she said, "Did Jack do something wrong to you that makes you upset with him? Did he flirt with Rose too?"

"Yes…he flirted with everyone, but that's not the reason I have so much dislike for the man…it's because…he becomes a disturbance in time…he's an error that is completely wrong. He was supposed to die on one of my missions with Rose, but…she saved him…with the Time Line…so, he lives on…and I can't stand him because of it. Every once in a while I go to him for his help, but…he's not the man I'd give my life to." The Doctor said as he hung his head over the TARDIS counsel and ran his hand through his hair, like he was trying to change where they were going. The Princess came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist softly. He smiled as he turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her too.

"It's okay Doctor…it's not your fault that he came to be…" She said with her arms wrapped around him, head buried into his chest as she spoke.

He nods and said, "I know…but it's the time line that is running through my TARDIS that created that life…" He paused and the Princess felt him shiver against her as he said, "my time line created that atrocity."

He shook his head and the Princess asked, "But doesn't that atrocity become a legend? Doesn't he help a lot of people because of who he is?" The Doctor sighed and the Princess felt the Doctor droop slightly in her arms. She frowned and looked up into his downtrodden face as she said, "Doctor, everyone loves you, and you have helped a LOT of people. Just because you don't like one person doesn't make you a bad guy…Come on…don't look all depressed…let's go to our next destination."

The Doctor quickly perked up as she said that, almost as if he was glad she was willing to stay with him after she has seen his hypocrisy. He started pushing buttons and flipping switches as he said, "Let's go to India, that's supposed to be beautiful in the winter…OH, or even better…let us go to the planet where the Indians originated…how does that sound?" The Princess turned to the Doctor and big smile on her face as she stared at him working. He paused, his mouth hanging open as he stared at her smile, and felt his stomach drop to his knees as he said, "What did I do to make you so happy?"

"You're just you Doctor, and that's all you ever need to be…" The Princess said as she started pushing buttons and flipping switches too.

Before they were able to take off the TARDIS rattled and shook, they came out of the door to see Jack struggling against the Sontarans. He turned to look at them and the Princess' heart hurt for them. She hit her hands on the TARDIS counsel and the door to the time line opened. The TARDIS felt her pain and slowly pushed the time line into her brain, as she watched it she did not scream or panic. She watched it in amazement. Her heart hurt for Jack, so she was taking in the pain without feeling it. She saw the time line flow through her brain, all her past, present and future…all the memories that ever were or ever will be.

As the time line passed through her brain she saw a glitch in the Doctor's story as she said, "Jack doesn't lose his memory now…he doesn't lose his war. He wins…we help him…I make him lose his memory, because of his pride. He tries to become the great hero of the war, but it is not his to be claimed, it is yours doctor. You save those men out there…" The entire time the Princess was talking she was staring into the time stream. She quickly stands up, her eyes glowing golden as she says, "We have to save them Doctor…"

The Doctor smiles and nods at her reaction as they step out of the TARDIS, making their way to the battlefield. Jack has a big smile on his face as he watches the Princess approach, her hair a deep brown fluttering back though there is no wind. Her skin was glowing golden as if she had been painted that way. The Doctor's heart was taken as he watched the Princess step forward and say, "Enough!" With that the battle slowed and went into slow motion.

She walked up to the line of stampeding Sontarans and said, "You will leave and not come back, or we will destroy you…" Her eyes sizzling with the fire of the time line running through her. The deep voice coming from her throat was not her own. The Sontarans continued to attack with brute force, so the Princess held them still while the Doctor behind the group and knocked out their vents one by one. There were still four holding Jack in place, so the Doctor took them out last, to make sure the time line was true. The Doctor was the one to save the Russians, but Jack tries to take all the glory, so his Princess doesn't want to allow that.

There was a group of mentally exhausted Russians lying on the ground, but none of them were hurt. The only one who had any damage done to them was a rapist and a town drunk, so his pain was probably better for his town anyway. The Princess closed her eyes and started walking back to the TARDIS as she heard Jack say, "Wake up my fellows, I alone have taken out the enemy. Your leader has sa...a…" Jack couldn't finish his sentence as the Princess turned on him and held his throat.

She then said, "You will have no memory of this fight, or any of your time as a hero. You have never been a hero in your life, because all you ever declare is YOUR glory. You deserve no glory, so you will become a common con man, nothing good to your name." As she lets go of his throat he falls to the ground unconscious with the other Russians.

The Doctor comes up behind her and wraps his arm around her lower waist as he said, "You did good Princess. You did very good…"

The Princess turned to the Doctor, tears falling down her face as she said, "Why…why did I have to do that though. I like Jack…I like him the way he was, I…"

"You are following the time line…which I'm glad you took in for yourself, or else we would've never known to do this…I…I wasn't focused on helping him…I was focused on helping myself. He is just so different for me…that I don't want to be of any help to him…" The Doctor said, but wasn't able to finish, so the Princess came up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

She hugged him tightly as she whispered, "We're both going to be okay…" She then pulled away as she said, "So…how about we start our trip to the next destination now. We put in the coordinates…all we need to do now is hit the go button." The Doctor smiled at her mention of a start button as he pushed a giant red button and the TARDIS began swaying lightly to and fro, and then she could feel it take off. The Doctor smiled and grabbed the Princess' hand as he brought her over to the corner with him. They both ducked down in fetal position in the corner and held each others hands as she said, "Thank you for bringing me on as your companion Doctor…I don't know what I would have done without you…" _I probably would've committed suicide. _The Princess thought to herself as she looked back to the Doctor.

The Doctor caught her thought and felt tears prick his eyes at the thought as he said, "I would hope that would never happen Princess. I care a lot for you."

The Princess smiled as she heard his words, and said, "I'm glad you do Doctor…I wouldn't want to be left behind…" She was about to think on the fact as the tears came to her own eyes. She felt them fall as she felt the TARDIS shake and land on the new planet.

"Princess, welcome to Isotania." The Doctor said as he stood up and opened the TARDIS doors.

The Princess smiled as she wiped her tears from her eyes, saying, "If I didn't know we just traveled through the sky for miles, I would definitely assume we were on planet Earth…" She looked around at an area that looked much like Earth besides for the color of the ground, which was a bright orange and red color. There were bright green trees reaching towards the sky and other Earth type plants everywhere in sight. She turned to the Doctor and said, "Alright…so, the Indians came from here? How do you know that?"

The Doctor smiled and pointed over to a woman who was walking out of a hut not to far from them saying, "There's one of them now…see the red dot on most Indians is a hiding spot. Underneath it is a third eye, it's very small and you'd never notice it if the Indians didn't wear their dots. The dot just hides the eye, that's their only purpose. Oh, and their gods…they are real, but I don't know if they are actually Gods. They are just superior to the people here. See, up there." The Doctor points up to a tall building that looked like another palace as he said, "That's their palace, and most GODS don't live in the presence of their people. At least not in an actual form."

The Princess nodded and smiled as she asked, "So, can we go see their Gods in person?"

The Doctor smiled as he said, "I love the way you think! Let's go…introduce ourselves as…Mr. and Mrs. Ilya."

The Princess smiled brightly and said, "But what's our purpose?"

The Doctor frowned slightly, since she didn't notice how he related her as his wife, but then said, "We are here to meet the Gods of this temple as tourists of their great land." He looked over at her and smirked as he added, "You say awesome and great enough times it'll soothe their ego enough to just let us in." The Princess shook her head at him, but smiled as she offered out her hand and he said, "Dearest Wife?"

The Princess sighed and said, "My adoring husband…" Finally realizing where he was going with it. She walked back into the TARDIS with him and changed into some Indian garments of the time period. It seemed to be a little bit earlier than the way they were dressed previously. They began walking towards the building, certain men looking their way, women averting their eyes.

As they made their way to the steps of the palace she hears, "Who dares to enter my palace!?"

"It is a meek woman and her servant looking for help from the Gods. We have brought great knowledge and gifts." The Princess said as she bowed her head at the door. The Doctor quickly followed her lead and got down on his hands and knees in front of her, bowing towards the door as he looked up at her and mouthed 'gifts'. The Princess brought out of her pocket her locket that had at one time held her Time Lord soul; it now held the body of the human Nicolette. If these Gods were anything like they were depicted, this would be the perfect gift for them.

The doors creaked open slowly as they see a giant man with four heads and four arms seated next to a woman with four arms. The Doctor bows lowly before them as he says, "The man is…"

"Lord Brahma and Goddess Saraswati, thank you for letting me into your presence…" The Princess said softly and smiled down at the Doctor. He smirks lightly at the knowledge she now has due to the time line, he began wondering if that would ever become annoying; if her having his knowledge, and not having to explain anything to her, would get annoying. As the Princess gets down on her knees next to him and bows low before the God and Goddess of the Indians, he knows that she is what he has always needed, someone he didn't need to explain things to.

"You are very welcome in our presence Princess Nicolette of Gallifrey. We apologize for Lord Hanuman, who watches our door, he means well." Goddess Saraswati explains to the Princess as she slowly stands up. Neither of the Gods recognizes the Doctor as he continues to bow before them. To them, he is only the Princess' lowly slave. He smiles at that thought, but quickly makes it disappear in the presence of the Gods.

Lord Brahma then stands before them and says, "Princess Nicolette, you must discipline your slave before he takes actions to his thoughts. The thoughts disturb my wife deeply, though she will not say."

The Princess nods to the Gods and is handed a reed for her to discipline him with and he looks up at her with his deep brown eyes. The heat in those eyes is begging her to continue, to keep herself from any trouble. Her green eyes fill with tears as she whips the long reed down onto the Doctor's back. He yelps out in pain and tears sting his eyes as another whip comes down onto his back from her. Each time that reed cut into his back her hearts broke a little. After she was done hitting him he lay there bloody and beaten, his eyes stinging with tears, but his brown eyes were shimmering with understanding.

The Princess looked up at the Gods and said, "I'm sorry that my slave displeased you." Her words choked out of her throat as it hurt her to even consider the kind Doctor her slave, but she had no other choice in front of the Gods. The Gods both nodded to her and she took a step forward as she said, "My request, oh Gods, is to be allowed the bonding of myself and my slave. Often times others try to take him from me, and though he is very faithful, there is still the chance someone will steal him from me."

The Gods smile down to them and say, "We will bond you, because we enjoyed your show and are glad you are willing to please. Do realize, as Gods we can read minds and do realize who you are. We know neither of you are slaves, and that you care about each other deeply. However, you must realize that if we bond you…the bond lasts throughout death, and being reborn." The Doctor and the Princess both nod to the gods, so they say, "You will die together…but it means you can live together…" The Princess then thinks _I would be glad to die for him, if it means I will never have to be alone again._

The Gods catch her thoughts and smile as Lord Brahma says, "You are brave child…close your eyes, and you will be bonded by the Gods." Both the Princess and the Doctor close their eyes and hold one another's hands as they are suddenly hit by a powder that knocks them to their knees. Lord Brahma laughs and says; "Even in their last moments they still hold one another close…" and that is the last words either of them here as they black out.

The both wake up in a cage, with only dirt at their feet and hazy sky through the bars. They realize they are some sort of zoo animals for the people of Isotania They are completely naked, lying directly upon the dirt. The Princess opens her eyes first and sits up to see the Indians standing around in awe at her form. She hears certain derogatory terms directed at her, and hears other claims of her beautiful body. She blushes and hides behind the form of the Doctor yelling, "Doctor, get up, please…please get up…" She looks to see the Doctor is naked as well, so she starts blushing twice as hard.

His eyes open slowly and he rubs his eyes as he looks up at her and says, "Did I die? Is this heaven?" His words were barely whispers as he was able to fully see and notice their predicament. "So…we're in a cage, completely naked…" He stretches lightly, the cuts from the reed vividly apparent on his back now, as he winces. _She did hit me awfully hard with that whip…I wonder if she read my mind too. Oh, I hope she's not angry with me_ He thought to himself and the Princess caught his thoughts and smiled softly. She hurt him, and he was hoping she wasn't angry. If they weren't naked and caged she probably would've hugged him right now.

"So, Doctor, how do we get out of this?" The Princess asked softly.

He sighed and turned to her, and slowly opened his mouth to say something as they heard, "You will get out when you pay for your sin." It was the booming voice from the door again.

Lord Brahma and Goddess Saraswati were standing outside their cage and said, "If you would've just told us the truth, you wouldn't be in this predicament. You wanted to lie to the Gods…so the Gods put you in your place." The Doctor hung his head in shame, he felt horrible for the fact that the Princess was there and that she had to feel his humiliation right now.

The Princess shivered lightly as she felt the time stream running through her veins again. It was the TARDIS and she wished to speak. Her voice came out as a growl as the voice said, "Jezrobites do not think yourselves so high and mighty…you do not deserve the respect to become Gods. You are but lowly creatures that lived off of DIRT until you found this willing colony of people to call you Gods. You are nothing but aliens, evil vindictive aliens that like to cause pain." At this time the Princess' eyes were glowing gold and she looked over to the group of people as she said, "You deserve no title of God, but the death of a servant. You made me strike the one thing I care about, and I'm ready to strike you down…"

As the words came from her mouth you could hear the Goddess Saraswati screaming bloody murder as two of her arms disappeared. The Princess smirked and said, "You will be but a lowly human creature with only two arms _Goddess_. You will be nothing…and Lord Brahma will be next if we are not set free."

Lord Brahma laughed in the face of the Princess as he said, "I can do that too, and I can bring them back as well…" As he said that Goddess Saraswati's arms returned and he said, "Don't think your silly games can make me fear you human. Be afraid of me…because I will humiliate you as you have humiliated me in my house. And Time Lord…be not a hero in this instance. Make yourself small and minute, make yourself our slave, and maybe your little friend will get off Scott free. Your choices. Choose wisely." At that Lord Brahma throw a large black sheet over the cage, making it even colder.

The two Time Lords cuddle up together on the cold ground and pray that when morning comes, they will have just dreamt all this. The blackness slowly overtakes them and the chills fills the room as they become closer and hold each other tighter, praying this nightmare will go away because, without the sonic screwdriver, they may be at a loss.

**____________Authors Notes___________**

Yes, so, back to my Author notes. I just like to let everyone know how important their reviews are. I like to make friends through my reviewers. And, about the story today, sorry if there are any people of Hinduism religions who disapprove of my story, I was just kind of having fun. I would hope there won't be any bad mouthing, but I know I was a bit bad with that. Sorry…

Many thanks to my two reviewers

**SerenityMoonlight**

**Acelticdream **(I spoke of her last time…her stories are really impressive for the more mature reader…you should totally read them!)


	3. The Princess Falls in Love?

The Princess wakes up the next morning to see that the curtain has been removed from their cage. The Doctor was still lying asleep on the ground, with a little dirt rubbed over his body to keep himself warm. He shivered lightly in the cage, the only thing they had left on him was his muddy red Converse runners, and those weren't of much warmth. She smiled down at him, even in this horrible situation; he was as beautiful as he had ever been. Nicole looked around, not being able to see anyone or anything that would help their situation. Nicole then noticed that they did have a toilet over in the corner of their cage for any bowel movements that needed to be taken care of.

Nicole walked slowly over to the toilet and stared into it. It was a giant hole in the ground, full of dirty excrement, but it would go somewhere. She decided then and there that when the sheet was covered over their cage again for the night, that is when she would start digging. She lay down next to the Doctor and whispered into his ear, "Stay asleep until night time…we'll get out of here…" The Doctor turned over and wrapped his arms around her as he continued to sleep on her chest.

After feeling like she just fell asleep her and the Doctor felt hard stones being thrown at them. They woke up and the sun was just making its way beyond the hills as they were woken with stones. It was the children of the village; they were throwing rocks at them screaming, "Wake up! Mommy, why won't they move…?"

"They're sleeping…let them be…" The mother said as she walked off. The children continued to throw rocks at them, wishing them to wake, so they did. The Princess dove at the cage walls growling as the Doctor rolled over behind her, trying to ignore the rocks they threw.

The children recognized the Princess' body type as they said, "This is a beautiful human female, look at her breasts, smooth and delicate. Her skin isn't ashy, but is fairly pale." The Princess growled again as she walked, on all fours, back to the Doctor lying on the ground. She hated the way the children were making her feel by talking about her like that.

The Doctor leaned up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he pulled her down on top of him. She blushed as she realized the Doctor's eyes have been open the whole time, watching her prance about the cage like that. He leaned up and kissed her softly against her lips as he whispered, "All they want is for us to degrade ourselves for their amusement, why not just do it Princess?" He kissed her again, his tongue dipping into her mouth for a short second as she pulled from him.

"Doctor, don't downgrade yourself for children…" The Princess said as she pulled from him even more. She had backed up to the edge of the cage as she felt someone touch her bare lower back. She turned around and growled as she said, "I'm going to act like an animal at the zoo. They don't want to be there either…"

"But they at least enjoy themselves…come on Princess…enjoy me…" The Doctor said softly. The Princess looked over to him a deep blush covering her cheeks as she noticed the fear in his eyes. He believed what the Gods had said to them, he believed he had to degrade himself or they'd never get out of there.

The Princess came up to him and nuzzled his face softly as she said, "We're going to get out of here, don't…don't do this to yourself just yet…we will make our way out of here…tonight…" The Doctor just wanted to bow out of this fight; he didn't even want to try. The Princess didn't know why, but looking in his eyes, all she saw was fear. He wouldn't let her in his mind to see it though, so she didn't know how to calm him. She took a deep breath as she watched the kids walk away.

Lord Brahma walked up again as he said, "The Doctor seems to understand how to help this situation, why don't you listen to him Princess?" As he finished that he threw the dark sheet over the cage again.

The Princess started crying as she said, "Because I'm a virgin! I'm not going to just do it with you because you say it'll save us. I'm sorry…I do care for you, but…I just can't…there has to be another way!" As she said that she heard Lord Brahma's laughing voice in her head saying _There is no way out…show the children a fun time and just let yourself go. Don't hold onto your pride, dear girl, or you could die._

She was glad she had him preoccupied as she ripped the toilet off of its bolts to the ground and started digging through the excrement in the toilet. The feces that were left in there had made the floor underneath the toilet wet enough to dig through it. She used her nails, which she was glad she hadn't recently bitten off, to dig through the dirt on the ground. The Doctor didn't even look over at her as he continued lying on the ground of the cage. The Princess' hair was becoming matted with excrement and her nails were getting dirty from digging through it. She was glad she was still crying for the Doctor, because her tears made it easier to dig through the dirt, and her anger kept her going twice as fast as she normally would.

She made a deep enough hole to where they would be able to make their way through by morning. She looked back at the Doctor and said, "Doctor, I realize that you are stuck in your own troubles right now, but…I think I got our way out. You've trusted me before, now trust me again…we're not going to die here…especially not NAKED…come on now…" The Doctor turned to her and smiled his beautiful smile that told her he knew everything was going to be alright now.

As he came into the hole with her he asked, "What is that horrid stench?"

"This was a toilet doctor…it had been used before…" The Princess said as she continued to dig through the dirt. However, now that the Doctor was in there with her and she could tell he was okay again, she had no more tears and no more oomph. She turned back to him and said, "Doctor, can you take over while I…put the toilet back where it was supposed to be." The Doctor nodded and started digging twice as fast as she had, apparently he had done this before, as she was taking the dirt he was pulling up and backing out their hole; covering it up, like they hadn't come that way yet. With all the wet dirt, it was able to work for her to mold it in that way.

The Doctor stopped after a few moments and said, "There's no way we're getting out of here." Her heart stopped as she heard him get upset again. She turned to him, to see a small smirk playing on his face. He cocked his head to the side, in calling her over, so that she could see the light at the end of the tunnel. She smiled and continued digging their hole out as she saw they were outside the town. She opened up the tunnel and crawled out slowly, the Doctor watching her backside as she climbed out. The Princess and the Doctor sat there naked as they finished filling in the hole. There was no evidence they had ever dug the hole, besides for the fact that the bolts had been pulled out from the ground, which no one would ever notice, since they were still in the toilet.

The Doctor smiled as he wrapped his arm over the Princess' shoulder and said, "You did good Princess…we never would've gotten out of there if it wasn't for your patience with me and your optimism that we were going to make it out without Lord Brahma's permission…" The Princess turned to the Doctor as she listened to his words; his brown eyes were sparkling as he spoke, because he was sincerely impressed with her. "I wouldn't be here without you…"

The Princess pulled away from him and said, "I need to get dressed before you start fawning over me Doctor…" She winked at him and ran off, leaving him with a big grin and blush across his face. She came back fully dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and a black skirt that came to her ankles. He smiled at her and she blew a kiss to him as she said, "So, next destination?"

"Ah, yes…where would you…" The Doctor started, but then realized he was still completely naked. So he ran out of the room and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt that stated 'Trust me I'm a Doctor.' He came back out and said, "Okay, so we can not leave as of just yet…"

"Why not?" The Princess asked softly looking around, wondering what could be missing that he would make them turn back.

He pouts up at her and said, "I…I lost…my screwdriver…" He looks down at the floor as he awaits her insults, his deep brown eyes concentrating hard on the holes in the floor.

"Screwdriver? You're going to put us in danger…for a screwdriver! At least tell me, this is one of those that you can't get anywhere else…" She asked running her hand through her already matted hair.

He nodded as he said, "I can't get it anywhere else…" The Princess nods and quickly strips out of her clothes as he asks, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to save your stupid screwdriver!" The Princess yelled as she starts running out of the TARDIS stark naked. As she started nearing the palace she got down on her hands and knees and began crying out "Water…" to anyone who passed.

As she made it up to the door she heard, "How DARE you try to enter the Palace in such a condition."

The Princess hung her head as she said, "I have been left her by my comrade. I…I've come as your slave…" She hated to demean herself to this, but if it was for the Doctor she somehow knew it was worth it. "I have no food or water, and I have been naked in the heat all day…I need…" She then collapsed as she had practiced, to keep herself from scraping up to bad. The guardian carried her into the palace of the Lord and the Goddess.

When they caught sight of her they asked, "What is she doing out of her cage?"

"She has come to be your slave my Lords…" The Guardian said as he bowed low before them. He dropped the matted head of the Princess on the ground carefully.

Lord Brahma slowly walks up to her and kicks her in the side as he says, "Put her in my quarters…where the wife is not allowed…" Goddess Saraswati huffs as she walks off from him, she knew what he planned to do with the Princess. She had claimed her loyalty to the Lord, so now he was going to defile her, make her only his, especially since he knew she was a virgin. She gave herself as the perfect sacrifice for her Doctor.

"The Doctor…" Goddess Saraswati stated, "He's still out there…that's why she's here…to give herself for him…"

"It matters not…she is a virgin and she is giving herself up to me as a sacrifice for him. He matters to me no more…" Lord Brahma said as he walked with the guardian to his chambers. The Goddess sat there in the palace and started to cry, as she used her psychic abilities to contact the Doctor.

_Doctor, if you are out there as I assume you are. Your woman, Nicolette, has given herself to the Lord for his own use. If you don't wish for her to be defiled I beg of you to come here and keep my husband for impurity with her._ Goddess Saraswati thought to the Doctor as she waits in the main palace for him to come to her. He hoped that the man cared about her as much as his mind had said he did.

In another room Lord Brahma had the Princess' arms tied up to his wall with thick ropes and her legs shackled to two chairs that were separated by a four foot distance. Lord Brahma placed his hand on her bare back and stated, "She smells like manure, clean her for me before we continue with the sacrifice…" The guardian nods and throws a bucket of water on her as she hung there from the ropes. The guardian filled the bucket back up with steaming hot water before he dumped it on the Princess. She screamed as the water hit her face, the water was burning her skin, leaving little boils on the top of her head. Lord Brahma came back in at the screaming and said, "Do not scald my sacrifice, she has to be beautiful for when we mate, or she will be worthless." The guardian nods and goes back to scrubbing her hair and body from the filth of the toilet.

After about an hour of torturous scrubbing, leaving her body red and raw to the touch, Lord Brahma comes in and wraps his arm around her lower back. She holds back her scream as her tears roll down her face from the pain of it. He smiled at her and said, "This is not the least of your worries my dear. Since you gave yourself up as a sacrifice, there is a lot of sacrificial cleansing we must do." His eyes sparkled with the fire of the pain he was about to inflict on this poor girl. He grabbed her breast and bit into her tender flesh around her nipple, making her scream in pain, only to smile as her as the blood trickled from the holes left in her skin.

Lord Brahma smiled as he took the blood from her breast and smeared it over her body saying, "tuma mērē mānava tyāga kara rahē haiṁ. maiṁ tumhēṁ apanē apamāna kē li'ē bhugatāna karatē haiṁ. tuma mujhē sam'māna kē lāyaka maiṁ sātha vyavahāra karanē lagēṅgē. tuma mērī bhēṛa kē baccē haiṁ." But in her mind she could understand him, he was saying, _You are my human sacrifice. I will make you pay for your disrespect. You will treat me with the respect I deserve. You are my lamb._ She shivered as she could smell her blood over her body. It made her want to vomit, but she knew better than to do that right now. He then continued to pick up a few stones and throw it at her hanging on the ropes. She was unable to move away from them, like she was with the children; these stones were meant to hurt her as her punishment.

The rocks were leaving bruises over her body and small lumps where they hit her hard enough to leave a welt. She wanted to cry, but she also didn't want to look weak, so she hung there on those ropes as he tossed the stones. With every stone she would set her chin and stair directly into the eyes of her capture, glad to have the mental capability of the Time Lord, so that she could fully ignore the pain. Lord Brahma saw her resistance to the pain, so he came up and bit her again, on her shoulder, on a vein to watch the blood poor down her body. She wanted to see her pain; he wanted to see her cry.

Tears slowly slid from her eyes at the pain her body was experiencing, but she kept her face stern, not allowing herself to show the pain. He grabbed the reed he handed to her the few days before, and whipped her lower back and upper thighs with it. He targeted the meatier areas, which would cause the most pain, as he struck her. After he finally made the tears rush down her face from the pain he came up close to her and released himself to the air. Her eyes widened as she realized this extent of her situation.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head backwards as he said, "I want you, as my sacrifice, to SCREAM!" He pulled her hair harder backwards and shoved his large rod into her. He thrust it into her front opening and dug it deep into her. She tried to struggle against her ropes or the chairs, but nothing would move. She was open to his assaults on her front, as he grabbed at her breasts and thrust himself inside of her. The virgin blood started running down her legs as she heard the door be broken open. As the door bust open he took himself out of her front and shoved himself deep into her backside, making the tears run down her face and burn her open wounds from the salt in her tears. She couldn't hear the words as the pain was rushing through her brain, making blood rush to her head and through her ears.

The Doctor was standing there in the door way, still dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, but now he had on his brown overcoat and his sonic screwdriver. He pointed the screwdriver at the God and he laughed mightily at him as he took himself out of her vagina and stuck himself into her backside, showing how little he cared about the man standing before him. The Doctor growled at the man and took out a laser pistol, he got from Captain Jack a few days before, and pointed it at the man as he said, "I am not usually a man easy to anger, so you must have really gotten on my bad side. Let the girl go now, or I promise you, you will see the Oncoming Storm…"

Lord Brahma continued to thrust in and out of the Princess, his fight with the Doctor only exciting him more and causing the Princess more pain as he said, "Doctor, I do not fear you…you have nothing that could possibly hurt me…that I can't cure myself of."

The Doctor's eyes glowed a deep orange and he was trying to keep his flames from rising out of him as he said, "I will kill you Jmanka…"

Lord Brahma stopped what he was doing to the girl at the sound of his name as he said, "How did you…know…?"

"Your wife betrayed you for the life of the girl…she betrayed you because you betrayed her…" The Doctor said, running closer and placing the gun against the head that faces the back. The Jezrobites had a weak spot in their first head, which is the head that faces the back side. This head has a third eye that is hidden in the lotus that they wear upon their head. The Doctor targeted the third eye and said, "Princess, are you…alright?"

A choked voice said, "I'm perfectly fine Doctor, don't worry about me…" He wanted to shoot the man clear through as he heard that. Even though she still had the man inside her, blood clearly running down every inch of her body, she was able to joke with him. The Doctor was shaking, trying to keep himself from shooting the man in front of him, or disintegrating him for that matter. His eyes were a deep orange as he heard her say, "I would like to be able to see…" The man instantly let go of her head, and the Doctor saw the redness of her face and the extent of the blood that had run across her body.

His temper was rising as he saw she was smiling at him; with this man inside her, completely defiled and covered in her own blood and boils from her cleaning, she was smiling. His anger died as he said sighing, "Let her go…"

"No…she's mine…" The Jezrobite stated as he stuffed himself deeper inside of her. The Doctor growled, about to shoot the man as he saw the Princess' eyes. _Please don't kill him…_He heard her think to him. He sighed and hit the third eye with the butt of the gun, having the Jezrobite crumple up in a ball on the floor. The Princess just hung there on her chains, blood dripping from her and tears soaking her skin. Soft welts and bruises were covering her skin from her earlier assaults with the rocks.

"You are lucky she is a caring person Jezrobite…I would have shot you where you stood, but she wished for you to live. Why, I'm not sure, but…I respect her love for all creatures…she is why you live!" The Doctor said as he kicked the Jezrobite in the ribs and turned to the Princess to unhook her ankles and release the ties on her wrists. She fell limp against him, tired from hanging up like that and everything being taken from her. The Doctor picked her up bridal style and said, "I'm leaving, and if you follow me…I will not again show you mercy, but will rip you to pieces for what you did to this child…"

The Doctor slowly carried the Princess to the TARDIS and shut the door behind them as he set her down on the ground. "I'm sorry…" She coughed out as blood splattered from her mouth.

The Doctor smiled and shook his head as he said, "Don't be sorry, you didn't do this to yourself. You were only trying to be helpful. I remember my first ride on a TARDIS; I was trying to help your dad figure out the controls. We ended up breaking it because I thought I knew what I was doing…" He looked over to see her smiling, but still wincing from the pain of the dried blood. He frowned softly and ran to his bathroom to get a rag to wash her off.

He was very gentlemanly as he kept his eyes on hers while he washed the dried blood off of her body. She smiled softly, looking up into his deep brown eyes that displayed his soul, knowing that he really did care for her. She whispered softly, "its okay to look…I can't move, but I can tell you are smearing the blood. I'd prefer it washed off if possible." She paused and sighed as she said, "I'd say I'll take a shower, but…I don't think I could actually stand right now…"

The Doctor let his eyes glance over her body, trying to memorize where all the stains were. However, just glancing at her body gave the Doctor a reaction he wasn't exactly hoping for. He blushed softly and quickly used the rag to take care of the bloodied areas. He ran the rag softly up and down her thighs and across the lips of her sex, trying to clean her completely off, but it made her moan softly. He stood up and walked to another room at this moment, running from what was going on in his head at that moment.

The Princess watched him as he walked out of the room and tried to slowly sit up as she looked around. Everything was very blurry and she felt like she was about to get sick as she yelled, "Doctor!" She fell against the floor of the TARDIS. The Doctor ran into the room, his hair wildly about his head, and picked her up bridal style carrying her to the bedroom in the back of the TARDIS. He laid her in the bed and brushed her hair out of her eyes as he stared into her sleeping face.

The Doctor took a deep breath as he leaned in and slowly pressed his lips against her lips, before pulling away and saying, "Sleep well Princess, you had a long…day…and…I'm sorry for what happened to you because of me." The Princess moaned softly, putting her arms up and wrapping them around his waist as she fell into the bed. She was used to sleeping after dealing with something saddening, so she wanted to sleep now, but she didn't want to sleep alone. The Doctor blushed as the Princess pulled him into her bed with her. He laid completely still until he saw that she wasn't going to move, because she was so deep in sleep, and then pulled away from her slowly.

As she rolled in her sleep she mumbled, "Doctor…thank you, for the Doctor…" She rolled back and forth restlessly, but the Doctor could tell she was still happy, so he slowly left. The Doctor sat at the controls of the TARDIS slowly flicking switches and hitting buttons, hoping within time he would know where the TARDIS wanted him to go. Within a few seconds he gets hit on the head with inspiration and quickly starts hitting more switches and pushing a couple extra buttons. The TARDIS begins to glow a slow deep red and then whirring as it takes off for their next destination.

The Princess woke up what felt like a few days later to the sound of breathing right next to her bed. Her eyes open slowly as she is assailed with the light of the room. "How long have I been asleep Ilya?"

"Only an hour, but we just landed at our next destination…" He said quietly as he put his hand in front of the light hitting her eyes. She smiled softly up at him and slowly sat up, adjusting to the light. As she sat up the covers fell from her chest and she realized she was still naked. She blushed deeply and pulled the covers up over her chest.

"Sorry about that…I, um…I'm not sure which to be embarrassed about, the fact I'm naked or the fact that I hadn't noticed until now…" The Princess said softly, the blush now covering her cheeks.

"It doesn't matter to me…you're beautiful…" The Doctor said and then realized that he said it out loud as he blushed deeply.

"So, um…" The Princess started, dying to change the subject, and said, "Where are we?"

"Oh…yes, come see!" The Doctor said as he jumped off of her bed and ran out of the room, not even thinking on the fact that she wasn't dressed. The Princess smiled and shook her head as she ran to the closet to change her clothes for the day. _You know he loves you. He saved you from that hell you were going through. He deserves a little attention. __Yes…but what if he disappears, or just decides to take off for some reason. Or even worse dies! I don't want him hurt because I care about him. __He can regenerate…he's lived 900 years. He loves you…what's wrong with him_ she thought to herself as she was picking out her clothes.

She finally decided on a black, short-sleeved tank top, and a long black skirt. As she looks at herself in the mirror she thinks, _Alright…I'll give him a chance…but if he messes up…or if he hurts me…this will be over. _The Princess takes a deep breath and walks out of the bedroom to see him leaning up against the TARDIS counsel, staring out the door in deep thought, completely relaxed and gorgeous. The Princess has to take an even deeper breath just to walk up to him and say, "Ready to go…" Her cheeks are already a deep red from looking at him like that.

He turns back and gives his Earth shaking, knee melting smile that he has and says, "Yep…ready?" The Princess can't form an answer in her mind that would fit and wouldn't come out sounding idiotic, so she just nods. He smiles brighter and grabs her hand and pulls her out with him. When she walks out of the TARDIS she recognizes where they are instantly.

The ground is all different shades of red, brown and purple and gold and the grass was a deep beautiful red. The sky was a gorgeous burnt orange color that went on for miles. There was an obvious quantum force field as well as an impenetrable force field surrounding the outside of the planet. She recognized this place and its silver trees from the inside of the Doctor's mind. She turns to him with tears in her eyes as she said, "I thought we weren't allowed to come here."

"I'm not…" He said as he looked up to see the black creatures circling the air over the force field. However, he looks over to the Time Lords staring up at the paradox fixers and realized they would be okay here.

He pulls the Princess slowly forward to the Citadel where he sees himself and the Master playing together. The older children were bullying them and pushing at them, making the young Master cry. The Princess feels the need to step forward, but the Doctor puts his arm up to her as he said, "We can't fix any problems of the past, or they may change the future…" His voice was very stern as he said that. He sounded as if he was talking to an infant, which, again, upset the Princess. She wanted to help her father as he was being abused as a child, but she knew better, as the Doctor had said.

She then turned to the Doctor and asked, "Can we…go somewhere else?" The Doctor didn't seem to hear her as he watched himself get bullied by the older children and a teacher who had stepped out against him. The younger version of himself looked up at him and frowned as he mouthed 'go away.'

The Doctor nodded to his younger self and began walking away as he mumbled, "Let's go somewhere else." He slowly pulled the Princess behind him, taking her to the beautiful mountains that sparkled in the sunlight, because of the golden rocks. She could hear the music off of the hills as she watched the hills glow for her. She turned to the Doctor, tears slowly running down her cheeks as she said, "This is…absolutely…amazing…"

The Doctor looked back up at the circling paradox fixers and nodded to the Princess as he said, "Yes…it is…but, we have to go." He looked directly in her eyes as he said, "I wanted to share your planet with you…I wanted you to see…the greatness of Gallifrey." His eyes sparkled with his unshed tears as he looked from her back to the planet itself. It was his home, his life. He was here and seeing it over again. He shook his head as he said, "But we shouldn't be here…"

He took her hand and led her back to the TARDIS as she said, "Why did we have to go?"

The Doctor wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve as he said, "Because…I need to take you home…"

"You mean you're going to leave me?" The Princess said, her eyes filling with tears, and anger rising to her throat. She wanted to yell nasty things at him, or throw up. She felt the need to do something as she felt her anger build.

He turned to her and smiled, it was a sad and far off smile that made her anger fade, as he said, "No…I mean…maybe. I don't want to. I want to stay with you forever if you give me the chance, but that's not up to me. I was going to bring you back home so you could get some more of your own clothes. And perhaps tell anyone there where you have been, or where you are going."

"Doctor, you have clothes here. And, like I told you…there's no one there for me. I don't have a job, I haven't for a week now. I don't have a house, just lost it to foreclosure. My car is going down the crapper as we speak. There is nothing waiting for me back on Earth. That's why I was so willing to go with you. I mean, didn't most of your companions? Who would want to leave a place with a warm home and friendly faces that will miss you?" The Princess said, closing her eyes thinking of the perfect family, far from what hers was. Her mother was always in the mental hospital, her father was already dead, she didn't have any siblings. She was always to smart, or too weird to make any friends like a normal person. She was always alone.

"Actually, most of my companions had family, friends, even jobs. Martha, she even had siblings, and some great friends. Donna, her family loved her…Rose too…that's why they saved her…" The Doctor said, slowly thinking through his most recent companions. He then looked over to the Princess who was still off in her dreamland thinking of a real family. He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her as he said, "It's okay that you don't have a normal family…you're a Time Lord…most of us didn't have normal lives…at least not human normal."

The Princess smiled up at him at his words as she said, "I guess that's true…you didn't that's for sure. Weren't you a lot like me…a human mother and a Time Lord father?" The Doctor pulled from her, walking out of the room. _Oh…touchy subject…right_ the Princess thought to herself as she looked back at the direction the Doctor left to. She sighed and said, "Well, better late than never to learn the TARDIS controls…you willing to help me sweetie?" The question she directed at the TARDIS herself, who was glowing a brilliant gold again. The Princess smiled and said, "Good, I was hoping you'd say that."

The Princess started flicking switches and pushing buttons, watching the navigational panel to see if she could direct them towards the future rather than the past on Earth. She wanted to go to future Earth and see what it was like. She then mumbled, "Can we get to future Earth sweetie…" The TARDIS whirred as she continued to push buttons.

After a few seconds the Doctor came in and yelled, "What are you doing?!"

"Having the TARDIS take me to the future of the planet Earth…" The Princess mumbled as her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth, trying to hit a switch and push a button with her foot at the same time. The TARDIS whirred and took off as the Princess said, "Ah…I got it!" The Doctor looked at her surprised, but quickly shifted to a smile as he came up behind her and ruffled her hair.

"You just keep surprising me Princess…let's see where you took us." The Doctor said as he wrapped one arm around her waist and stood over at the TARDIS navigational counsel. He smiled brightly and said, "It looks like we're going to New New New New New New New England…"

"New England?" The Princess asked, looking back at him, and then down at the navigational counsel.

He smiled and nodded as he said, "They liked the name of England, so they kept it, but kept making it newer, so they had to add a new to it."

The Princess nodded and said, "Fun…New New New New New New New England here we come…Year?"

"2222 actually…" The Doctor said as he hugged her waist tighter to his side.

The Princess nodded and then laughed softly as she said, "Looks like we made it past Dec 12th, 2012."

"Ah, about that…" The Doctor said, and the Princess turned to him as he said, "The Mayans were a race from the planet Experantous that, like the Time Lords, were able to travel in space and time. They knew everything that was coming up, but only until the time where their lives were ended. You see the Mayan race completely dies of in December 12th, 2012. Their last remaining descendent dies at the age of 112. It's a very sad instance, but, that's how it works. That's why they only predicted up until then…that's all they were able to make it to on Earth."

The Princess smiled and then asked, "So, when and how does the Earth end."

The Doctor smiled and said, "It officially dies in the year five billion two thousand and nine. It happens with a huge explosion due to the sun's radiation. The Earth hasn't been inhabited for years at this point, because it becomes inhabitable for any person or animal. They habitat on another planet and all come back in the year five billion two thousand and nine to watch it get blown to dust." The Princess nodded as she captures all of his information and smiles softly up at him.

They land on Earth in the year 2222 on New England to the seventh power and slowly walk off of the TARDIS to find themselves in the middle of a motorway. The Princess walks out into the intersection and about to be run over by a semi truck that was obviously not paying attention. The Doctor runs out grabs her arm and pulls her back into the TARDIS as he asked, "Has the Time Line given you no knowledge at all?!" He then calmed down a bit as he said, "Please…look before you go outside. It's very dangerous to just walk out…especially in the middle of a busy intersection."

The Princess frowns and pulls her arm out of the Doctor's grasp as she asks, "Why haven't we moved to hovercrafts yet?"

"You expected to have hovercrafts just 200 years in the future of the Earth? Ha…no hon…no… The humans take a VERY long time to configure just the simplest of robots, they couldn't figure out the construction of a hovercraft until John Telleson lands his here in the year 3672. Humans quickly ask how to configure one and then claim the invention as their own, like air planes. As if…Leonardo DaVinci created the first airplane and he was a Leprofite. No one wanted to accept that he was the one who created it, so after he died someone took his schematics and made their own. The Wright brothers, ever heard of them…yeah, took his idea straight from his workshop." The Doctor shook his head and then sighed as he said, "No…it's still very American here, with trucks, planes and trains…nothing really unique. Until you go into a store or a hospital. You'll see they have acquainted themselves with some new alien friends. Instead of being scared or angry at them, they befriended them which is always the best way."

The Princess smiled as she took in all of the Doctor's information he was handing out to her. She loved all his attention on her and all his knowledge going towards her. She turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling as she looked into his deep brown eyes. She saw all of his knowledge, all of his age deep within his head. She smiled brightly and said, "Doctor, I think I'm in love with you…" She blushed deeply as she said it, but the Doctor's eyes grew with a fire of passion for her. He leaned in and quickly enveloped her lips with his own. He kissed her deeply and wrapped one of his arms around her lower back, his other around her neck, bringing her closer to him.

She quickly pushes off of him to breathe as she blushes deeply and said, "Doctor, I…I…didn't mean it like that. I mean, I care for you a lot, but…" She took a deep breath and let it out as she said, "but I don't love you like that yet. I do like you, and find you very handsome but…that was a bit much…" Her eyes filled with a low amount of tears as she tried to find her emotions. She wasn't sure what she wanted to think, but she knew she wanted her hearts to stop beating so fast while she looked at him. She ran away and left the Doctor standing there watching her disappear.

"Why did I do that?" The Doctor asked himself as he watched her run away and then realized what he was letting her do as he said, "And why am I letting her take off now!?" He quickly ran after her trying to catch up with her. The last thing he needed to do right now was let her get to far ahead of him in a place she'd never been before, with characters she's never seen. She is still very naive about the ways of the world, but he hoped he caught up to her before she had to learn them first hand. _I must really love her…_ He thought to himself as he was running after her. He'd never felt this kind of loss without one of his companions before, it was even deeper than the loss he felt for Rose.

He felt tears fill his eyes as he imagined all the things that could be happening to her. He didn't want anything to happen to his Princess. _My Princess…I like that sound of that…Nicolette…my own personal Princess._ The Doctor thought to himself as he continued to run, trying to keep his anger up to keep him running faster and harder towards his goal of his precious Princess.

**____________Authors Notes___________**

Yes, so, back to my Author notes. I just like to let everyone know how important their reviews are. I like to make friends through my reviewers.

Many thanks to my two reviewers

**SerenityMoonlight**

**Acelticdream **(I spoke of her last time…her stories are really impressive for the more mature reader…you should totally read them!)


	4. The Return of Rose?

The Doctor continued running as fast as he could until he heard a beautiful voice whispering on the wind. After a moment he could tell it was singing, but in a voice he'd never heard before. He thought he knew everything and saw everything, except for his own future. The Doctor ran back and forth across New England until he found the voice, it was Princess and she was singing. She had stopped, right in front of the City Hall and was belting out in song. When he came closer he could tell the song was about him as he heard the words, "He's different, insensitive, but caring just the same….

He's loving, and charming, and has a kiss so sweet…

My Doctor, Ilya, he's the man for me…"

The Princess was blushing a deep red as she belted out in song, because she didn't want to say these words aloud. However, the feeling just came over her as she walked past this area. She didn't know what it was, but she couldn't stop the words from flowing out of her mouth. The Doctor slowly walked up to her and as he did he began singing as well and their song became a beautiful duet. He started by singing, "My love goes out to my Princess here…"

"He is my happiness, he is my cheer…" The Princess said about the Doctor, their hands folded together as they began slowly dancing in circles.

"She is my everything, she is my life…" He said as his brown eyes bored into her eyes with his passion and his love.

"He is my love and I wish to be his wife…" The Princess said as her eyes filling with tears when the statement finally made its way out.

The last words were said together as they say, "I love you!" Their voices are great in harmony as they sing together. He slowly leans in and kisses her softly on the lips, and her cheeks became pink as she pulls from him and tries to run away again.

However, as she tries to run away, the song catches her again as she says, "I want to stay in your arms forever…

You are so charming and so clever…

However…

I don't know if you…

Are as strong and true…

As you seem to be…

I need you by my side…

My arms are open wide…

But I don't know...

If this is so apropos…

For you to be here for me…

I need you by my side…

My arms are open wide…

But…I need you here for me…

I need you here for me…

You just can't leave me…" The Princess hangs her head as she says, "You can't die…for me…"

The Doctor smiled at her words, now he understood what she needed, she loved him, but she didn't want to commit because she thought she would lose him. He felt a song coming on, but this wasn't his own words, like what the Princess just sang, it was another song. He saw her walking forward, so the song was coming onto her too as she says, "They say we're young and we don't know  
we won't find out until we grow"

He smiles brightly, one of his knee quaking, earth shattering smiles, as he said, "Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

Babe."

Together they sang, "I got you babe…I got you babe"

Next was her as she put her arms on his shoulders and said, "They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent"

He smiled and put his hands on her hips as they began to sway back and forth, as he said, "I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got…babe…"

Looking into each other's eyes, their connection growing between each other, "I got you babe…I got you babe…"

His eyes get hazy as he spins her slowly in a circle saying, "I got flowers in the spring  
I got you to wear my ring…"

She giggled and came back to him as she said, "And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around…

Don't let them say your hair is too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong"

He laughs hard as he turns with her again and says, "Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb…Babe…"

"I got you babe…I got you babe…" They say together as they stop their spinning. Their faces get slowly closer as each of them says the lyrics.

"I got you to hold my hand…" He says slowly leaning down to her, their eyes locked in a beautiful electric connection.

"I got you to understand…" She almost whispers as she puts her hands up on his shoulders, getting them even closer together.

"I got you to walk with me…" He says, his breath brushing across her skin. His eyes sinking into hers, making her hearts beat faster.

"I got you to talk with me…" She says, inching up closer to his face, barely pushing up onto her toes.

"I got you to kiss goodnight…" He says, his voice almost going away from the lyrics, and becoming raspier. His voice was almost needy as he leaned in a bit more towards her.

"I got you to hold me tight…" Her voice came out in wisps as their lips were inches from each other's. Her hearts were racing out of control and her eyes were getting slightly cross eyed.

"I got you I won't let go…" He whispers, now putting his hands onto her lower back. His voice makes her skin tingle as he reached her.

"I got you to love me so…" She whispers, leaning up a bit more, almost closing the gap.

"I got you babe…" He said as he closed their distance, his lips finally reaching hers. Their hearts beat as one as they kissed. There was real electricity shooting between them as their lips finally met. She wrapped her arms around his lower back and he put his arms around her shoulders as he thought to her, _This isn't normal I hope you know._

_ Don't pull away Doctor; I don't want to have to sing again..._The Princess thought to him. She could hear his soft chuckle, like a beautiful song, in her mind and it made her hearts beat even faster. She felt him smile against her lips as he felt her heart beats change.

He then thought, _The power over us now, it's a gas that has been released in the air. Apparently, it's to help keep the peace of the town. Its harmony, it keeps everyone in harmony. However, with Time Lords it keeps us in song. The gas itself is coming out of the City Hall. It's not really bothering anyone but us as far as I can tell._

The Princess deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders slowly running her tongue into his mouth as she thought, _Mmm…I mean…um, is it possible this could be a trap for Time Lords then?_ The Doctor let her tongue slide into his mouth as he slowly massaged it with his own, his eyes still focused on her face, though her own eyes were closed.

_It's possible..._He thought to himself as he pulled her waist closer to his, showing her just how much he was enjoying this kiss with her. She blushed and pulled away as she said, "What can we do Dear Doctor…

What can we do to save us now…

What can we do Dear Doctor…

We can't just avow…

What can we do Dear Doctor…

The danger I don't wish to allow…"

The Doctor sniffed the air and sang, "The air smells of Paroxetine…

Though the gas goes unseen…

There is added Eszopiclone…

Though the source may be unknown…

The two create quite an additive…

That is quite addictive…

And not very nice…"

The Princess came up to his side and sang, "Don't those two make you sleepy…

And not quite so depressed…

Wouldn't adding them together…

Just make a mess…"

The Doctor smiled at her knowledge as he sang, "It's possible they created…

This just to give the world peace…

However it gave them no actions…

And all work did cease…"

The Princess frowned as she sang, "So all the people here just died…

Slowly through out time…

None of them have any breath left…

All to stop the crime…

All of these people were test cases…

Guinea pigs of the law…

So, the law just displaces…

All of THEM!"

The Doctor placed his hand on her cheek as he sang, "Princess please do not worry…

The people did not leave…

They are all still stuck here…

They all were aggrieved…  
The law just left them to rot here…

They wouldn't make a fuss…

They are the reason we are here…

To stop their distress!"

The Princess smiled brightly as she sang, "So Doctor how do we save them…

Doctor how do we start…

Doctor where do we go to…"

"Princess please do not worry…

Let us just DEPART!" The Doctor sang as he grabbed her hand and ran out of the area that the gas was leaking out of.

The Princess smiled to the Doctor and said, "I'm glad to be out of there, but…"

The Doctor smiled and kissed the top of her head as he said, "You miss the songs?" The Princess smiled up at him, glad he knew her mind now; glad that he saw how much she loved him. She nodded and then looked out across the horizon; it wasn't until now that she noticed that no one was moving. There were no cars or bike riders; the only thing they had seen so far was the one truck that had run her over. She now saw that truck riding by again, and on the side it said **DEAD PICK UP.**

The Princess' breath caught as she saw those words. She looked back at the Doctor, who was staring at the floor solemnly. She looked up into his eyes and said, "Doctor…are they dying?"

"It's the solution we sang about, it was supposed to calm the population, weed out aggression. Well, it worked. The people here stopped fighting. And then they stopped everything else. They stopped going to work, they stopped breeding, talking, eating. This is a town of 23, 000 people, and they are all letting themselves die." The Doctor said as he looked up to the truck passing by. He shook his head and said, "We need to save them, we need to find a cure for this. Think Think…" He started pacing back and forth while mumbling words about anti depressants.

"Doctor…" The Princess said, trying to call his attention, but he didn't look at her, he continued pacing. "DOCTOR…" She said again, louder this time trying to get his attention. Nothing was working. She sighed and yelled, "Naked lady!" The Doctor turned to her and she had a self-satisfied smirk on her face as she thought _Guess he is like all the other men. Even the Doctor turns to see a naked lady._

He smirks back at her and said, "What is it Princess?"

"Adrenaline Doctor…" She pointed to the END OF THE WORLD sign behind her that told the world about the gas they were putting in the air, and explained the effect it was going to have. It then told of a store that sold straight adrenaline, but sadly, after that the line slowly drooped down the page. It was a hand written note that someone had placed on the wall, but the body was already taken apparently, for there wasn't one in sight.

The Doctor nodded and said, "Adrenaline would make since, it heightens the senses that the anti depressants and the sleeping drugs would take away…"

"So speed, heroine, and adrenaline…just get people pumped up again, and maybe it will start working out. However, the first thing we need to do is shut down that machine…" The Princess said as she started walking towards City Hall again.

The Doctor grabbed her shoulder and said, "Do you not remember what happened last time? We're going to get too stuck in song for us to be able to get to it…"

"You ran us out of it; maybe you can run us through it…" The Princess said softly.

"Or maybe, we will end up like the rest of these people if we get too close…" The Doctor said as he looked back towards their city hall.

The Princess turned back to the Doctor at his words and said, "Did you just say you didn't want to do this because it would risk you? Aren't you a Time Lord, capable of regeneration…?"

"Yes, but what if I don't want to…what if I don't feel the need to. Like these people, slowly letting themselves die, because they feel no need to live…" The Doctor said, looking at the people who have fallen in the rooms next to them. People, who are just staring out, almost bored, if there was any recognition in their faces at all. The Doctor turned from them, feeling disgusted with himself for not wanting to make the effort. As he looked up he saw the Princess taking off through the mist and into the gas itself. He fell to his knees as he watched her, such determination, and all he wanted to do was lie here.

The Princess couldn't deal with the Doctor anymore as she continued to push herself forward. She felt a push from the gas, a mental push to let herself just fall. She didn't want that, she didn't want to just lie down and let this happen. She let her anger push her through it, anger at the Doctor, anger at the law, anger at everything that was keeping the people there, but even more so anger at herself, for pushing herself into this. All her anger was keeping her going and keeping her headstrong.

The Princess finally makes it inside the building to find the machine mixing and spewing out the gas. She shuts it off, but suddenly the anger disappears. She feels the boredom, the state of nothingness coming upon her. She begins to pull from it as she starts crying. She thought about the Doctor and the pain he would go through if he were to lose her. She thought about the Doctor cutting himself like she does, causing himself pain for her loss. She quickly gained control of her body, though every moment felt like a thousand knives stabbing into her skin.

Her body didn't want to work as it did; her body was ready to just let it self deteriorate. However, her mind was better than that now; she was able to fix this. She walked out of the building and looked down the street to find the Doctor lying on the ground. Her muscles were fatiguing and her brain was fighting her for control, to make her submit and play dead. She felt her anger come back as she saw the Doctor lying on the ground, not moving not breathing. Thank goodness she knew he didn't need to breathe to live. She took her anger from seeing him on the ground and used it to run to the nearest hospital.

She ran through each of the rooms to try and find the adrenaline shots she saw the man mention on the sign on the wall. She ran from room to room and couldn't find anything but people fallen over lying across the floor. Their eyes are all very dead, the only thing they are doing is barely breathing, and all of their breaths are ragged. She finally finds a drawer full of adrenaline shots; she stuck one in her arm and then kept herself from breathing, not knowing if the gas was still floating in the air. She quickly ran down to the Doctor and stuck it in his arm as well as she thought; _You are NOT dying on me Mister. Don't breathe, just take the shot and don't breathe. We need to get to these people and quickly. _

The Doctor nodded to the Princess and took some adrenaline shots with him as he went into another one of the buildings as the Princess headed for the hospital. Thank goodness they were in an area with a good amount of wind that passed through that area, thanks to the water nearby. It was also good that they were surrounded by hills and such to keep the gas from passing anywhere else while it was on. The shot was given out to a lot of people and the Princess and the Doctor saved quite a few citizens with their quick work.

Sadly, there were a lot of families that were missing their family members. Mother's missing daughters, families missing fathers, all kinds of problems, because they got there so late. The story that was the worst was of a teenage girl whose entire family died before she did. She didn't need a shot, because she had kept herself so depressed and scared, she was never affected by the gas. She was 18 years old, just a year younger than the Princess herself. The girl was blonde with beautiful deep brown eyes that showed her deep depression and emotions from what she's seen. Even the Princess was slightly attracted to the girl.

Almost instantly the Princess disliked the girl, Lily, she was like an exact replica of the Doctor's Rose, only she was younger. This girl could live longer with him. The Princess took a deep breath and took herself out of the equation, because she loved the Doctor and wanted him happy. If he wanted this girl, she would let him choose without her making things difficult with her right there. She smiled to the Doctor as he spoke with Lily and said, "I'm going to go back to our…Phone box…to…take a shower…" She was wording very carefully around the words, so as not to confuse the girl, but saying phone box and shower afterwards didn't really help the girl much.

The Princess sighed as she walked into the TARDIS and let her hand drift lightly across the counsel. She had saved a whole city of 23, 000 people today, not all 23, 000, but enough to make her exhausted. She stretched softly as she felt her eyes fill with tears, she is still very young and can't completely cope with everything that was happening. All she knows is that the Doctor almost died today, and instead of being with the person who saved his life, he is out on the town that night with a girl a year younger than her with blonde hair and brown eyes. The Princess looked in the mirror to see her dull appearance. She has brown hair that makes it just slightly past her shoulders and dark green eyes, with lines of gold and brown in them.

The only good part of her entire body was her eyes, because they were so deep and dark. She hated the rest of her body, because she was a bit on the bigger side. She is 5'5" and somewhere around 250 pounds. She shakes her head at her appearance as she rips off her clothes and tosses them into the corner of the room. She was so frustrated with how she looks that she didn't lock the door to the bathroom as she climbed into the shower. The shower didn't have a colored curtain, it was just a clear plastic, but it didn't usually matter. The Princess sighed as she turned the water on to a warm heat and climbed in slowly. Tears fell as the water did onto her face.

The Doctor felt it the second that the Princess left his side, but he felt she needed the shower, so he just let her leave by herself. He kept his attention on Lily as he said, "So, are you okay dear?"

"Yes, sir…I'm perfectly fine now, thanks to you and your angel…" Lily said her smile soft and sweet as she watched the Princess disappear.

"Angel…" He whispered as he heard that. He laughed and said, "Her name is Princess actually…"

"And yours sir?" Lily asked quietly, she had given them her name, to prove she wasn't in shock after what happened. However, they never gave her their names.

The Doctor smiled and said, "My name, is the Doctor…it's nice to meet you Lily." Lily smiled softly as she took his outstretched hand in her own and shook it softly. All of her movements were very graceful and took very little effort, because she didn't have much food in her system.

"Why did you suddenly come here Doctor?" Lily asked. She had been there for months on end, watching people slowly die and be taken away from her. She had to hide every time someone would come through that area. She had felt alone for a very long time, so she was dying for his company.

"We just happened to make our way here…" The Doctor said as he thought about how they did make it here. This was all the Princess' doing, if she wouldn't have taken over the controls they may not have made it here in time to save Lily. The Doctor looked back at the TARDIS and then looked back at Lily as he asked, "Do you have any place to stay right now?"

Lily shook her head and said, "No…I have no other family besides for my mother, father and older sister that I watched die in front of me. I would…love to have a place to go and stay."

The Doctor didn't know how the Princess felt about Lily, but he knew he didn't want to leave her alone as he said, "You can stay with us Lily…if you want to. I have a…space ship, around the corner here."

Lily looked up at him and smiled softly as she said, "I would love to, but I don't believe your angel, I mean Princess, wants me to stay with you…"

The Doctor sighed as he looked back at the TARDIS again, knowing that Lily was probably right, but says, "She won't mind…" He could feel that having Lily around made the Princess jealous, and the Doctor kind of liked it that way. He wondered what made the Princess so jealous of the little girl Lily, and when he looked back to Lily he could finally see it. Lily looked exactly like Rose, only a lot younger.

The Doctor laughs out loud, holding his stomach slightly from laughing so hard, as Lily said, "You know, it's not very polite to look at a girl and start laughing because of it…"

The Doctor blushed softly and said, "Sorry…it's just…I just realized why the Princess acted like she didn't like you…I…I'll be right back…" He ran from Lily to the TARDIS as quickly as he could possibly run. Once he made it to the TARDIS he looked around the main TARDIS counsel when he heard the Princess singing through her tears in the shower.

The Doctor heard her sing, "I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now…" Then she started bawling and the Doctor ran to the bathroom, not even thinking of the fact that she was in the shower, and came to wrap his arms around her. He saw her in the shower, the bruises from her last beating flowered over her body, he could even tell that through the curtain. When she heard him, she turned off the water and picked up something on the ground. She threw the shower curtain open and pointed it at him as she said, "Don't even…oh…Doctor…" The second she saw who it was she blushed deeply and set the gun down on the ground. It was a laser pistol she had taken from Jack.

The Doctor came up and wrapped his arms around the wet and naked Princess as he said, "I'm sorry to have made you jealous Princess. I don't have any feelings towards Rose anymore since I met you." He paused and pulled away to look into her deep green eyes and her pink face as he said, "I didn't even notice she looked like Rose, until I wondered why I loved having her around. It was because she made you jealous, and I couldn't tell why. I took a second to see Lily through your eyes and…I saw Rose."

He smiled down at her and said, "But Rose is no where close to you. You are adventurous and sweet. You care a lot about the people around you." He shook his head; the Princess was a mix of all his companions from the past. She was strong and determined like Rose, and she treated him like an equal like Donna. She was smart like Martha, and she was caring like Rose. She has a fascination with the stars like Astrid. And one thing she has that none of his other companions could compare to, she is a Time Lord. The Doctor looked down to the Princess and whispers, "This is one thing I've never said to anyone before…I love you Nicole…Nicolette Princess Saxon I love you…" His eyes sparkled with his words and she could feel her hearts beating much faster than before.

That was when the Doctor realized that he was holding her, not only naked, but soaking wet. He pulled from her and tried to keep his eyes from grazing over her body as he looked away. The Princess smiled softly as she grabbed a towel from the rack next to her. She wrapped it around her body and asked, "So, have you invited the girl to stay with us?"

The Doctor looked down at her, his eyes going up her body before stopping at her beautiful green eyes saying, "Yes…I did, because I enjoy your jealousy…" His hands grazed over her shoulders and slowly down, he was wishing to touch her bare body, but knew it would be too much for him should he actually get the chance to.

The Princess shivered at his touch and pulled slowly away from him as she says, "Alright, then I'm going to change, you're going to get her and bring her with us…" The Princess didn't know whether to be angry or not at the fact that the Doctor still wanted to bring the Rose look alike with them. She shook her head and went into her room to put on some clothes. She started with black lacey undergarments and then found a black tank top to show off her arms again. She looked around the closet for a pair of black jeans, but couldn't find any. She picked out a pair of blue jeans and tried them on; they fit her perfectly, which made her smile.

She looked at herself in the mirror before she walked out to the TARDIS control panel. She sighed as she looked at her mirror image, sure everything fit her perfectly, but she was still no Rose. She shook her head and walked out of the room to see the Doctor standing in the kitchen with Lily. She put on her best fake smile and walked up to Lily and the Doctor as she said, "How are you guys doing?"

Lily turns to the Princess and her entire face lights up as she says, "It's your angel!" She hangs her head as she said, "I mean…Princess…"

The Doctor laughed as he put his arm over Lily and said, "It's okay…I think she'd like to be called MY angel…" He looked up into her eyes, his brown eyes and soft smirk playing on his lips makes her hearts beat like crazy. The Princess blushes deeply and nods, so the Doctor said, "Yes, well…Lily, now that you two know each other…what shall we do?"

The Princess walked up behind the Doctor and put her arm over Lily as well as she said, "How about we go some place that _Lily_ wants to go!?" The Doctor nodded and turned to Lily with the Princess.

Lily was smiling brightly as she stood up and said, "I've always wanted to see LA, ever since I heard a song about it. By a…" Lily pulled her iPod out of her bag that was slung over a chair and said, "Christian Kane…" The Princess looked down at Lily as she heard the name, Christian Kane, the man who played Lindsey in Angel.

She smiled as she thought of the song, but then asked, "Isn't that song about the apocalypse?"

Lily's eyes turned in fear to the Princess as she said, "How did you get that so quickly?"

"The skies going to open, people going to pray and crawl…it's going to rain down fire and burn us all…Yeah, I know the song…" The Princess said as she looked down angrily at the girl. She had a strange feeling about her. Something wasn't right about this girl.

Lily dropped her head as she said, "It took me a really long time to get that part…the part I like is that the streets are glittered with diamonds and the sun turns the sky to gold…" She lifts her eyes to the Princess as she said, "And the pretty girls on every corner…I want a place like that. I want to…be left there if I have a choice…" She puts her head down again and the Princess feels for her. The girl's entire family is gone and her she was trying to accuse her of something in her head. Now the girl expected to be left there, if they found her a place, so the Princess walked over and wrapped her arms around her.

"LA sounds wonderful my dear…" The Princess said softly as she kissed the blonde's head. The blonde's eyes lit up like a deep golden fire, much like the Doctor's did when he was ready to destroy his enemy. The Doctor wasn't focusing on the girl, so no one saw this event. The Doctor was hitting buttons and flipping switches, the Princess following behind him, trying to get them to LA.

The Doctor grabbed Lily and the Princess and brought them over to his small corner as he waited for the TARDIS to land. As he held them close to him he looked over at the Princess and saw her face glowing as she stared at Lily. She had the look of a mother to her as they rode together. The doors of the TARDIS magically opened. Lily got up immediately and ran out the doors as they opened to a grassy knoll that looked nothing like LA. The Princess walked to the door and said, "Don't you say a word about Albuquerque or I will hit you…" The Doctor chuckled softly at her words as they walked forward and looked out at the hills of green laid out before them.

Lily turned back and said, "Well, come on!" The Princess started not trusting the small girl again, wondering if it was because the girl looked like Rose. The Doctor was following the girl without a mind of his own, and that was definitely beginning to bug the Princess. The only reason Princess was being so protecting over the little twerp was, because maybe if she treated the kid like family she wouldn't try to destroy them in the end of it all. The Princess slowly followed the small girl down the hills towards a village, that was burning down as they walked up.

The Princess started running the second she saw the village and took her shirt off as she saw water. She filled her shirt with water and started dumping it on some of the grass huts. The little girl Lily turned around and said, "Didn't I do a good job…burning civilization to the ground…" The Doctor looked back to the girl and the Princess mouth was wide open as she heard her words. The only thing going through the Doctor's mind was _Two civilizations burning to the ground._ He shook his head as the tears started pricking his eyes.

The Princess shouted, "Doctor, a little help?" She had finally found a bucket and was using the bucket to get the closest water source poured over the burning houses. The Doctor looked up and nodded as he grabbed another bucket and started dumping out the water onto the houses with her. _What is that girl's problem? _The Doctor thought in his head as he helped the Princess get rid of the fires.

Once the Doctor and the Princess had completely quieted the fires and the towns people about the fires. The Princess walked up to the Doctor and said, "Control her, or I will…" As she said that the Doctor noticed she was pointing to Lily. He sighed and nodded, as he walked up to her. He looked down at the girl, who was identical to Rose and shook his head.

He got down, eye level with her, and said, "Rose…I mean, Lily, you can't keep doing this kind of stuff…"

"But Doctor, you did…you killed off an entire civilization, just for being different than you…" The girl said as her eyes lit up orange, slowly turning green.

"What are you?" The Doctor asked as he stared into the green eyes of the small child.

"Your imagination Doctor…I'm the vision of what you want to see. And, I am the offspring of the people you killed. I was the mate of a Dalek and a Epison. I am the genetic mutation. I can be seen as anything I choose to be seen as. I can mold my body to any shape of creature, including your precious Rose." As the girl slowly grew she added, "Doctor, didn't you think it strange that my name was Lily Relyt. Tyler backwards? Lily, another plant on Earth, and Relyt…the last name of your love…Rose…"

The girl continued to grow as the Princess came over to the Doctor's side and asked, "What is this thing!?"

As the girl grew she also grew tentacles and her skin started turning into a green color as the creature growled, "I…Princess…will be your demise!"

The Dalek Epison lifted its foot and was about to place it on the Princess as she curled up in fear. The town was gathering around them as they tried to save the Princess.

**____________Author Notes___________**

First thank you is to Sonny and Cher for the use of _I got you babe._

The second thank you goes out to _**Serenity**_ which is a movie based off of the TV show _**Firefly**_ which, if you guys haven't watched it, is totally amazing. It gave me some ideas for my story line.


	5. Daleks Again?

The Dalek Epison lifted its foot and was about to place it on the Princess as she curled up in fear. The town was gathering around them as they tried to save the Princess. The Princess pushed all of them aside and said, "If this thing wants me…it'll have me…" As the Dalek was taking the step downward the Doctor grabbed the Princess and pulled her out of the way.

"Are you crazy?" The Doctor asked, staring deeply into her green eyes, his brown hues wide and wild with fear.

"No…I was going to let her step on me…she said she can take any form, but now she is the form of a giant Dalek…yes?" The Princess said as she looked back at the creature checking its foot for her body.

"Yes…it's a giant Dalek…" The Doctor said and was going to continue, but Princess cut him off.

"So…Daleks… they have hard outer shells…no…they have a lot of bone structure…not really. They are squishy piles of goo that like to sit in robots to protect themselves. They have no emotions, but this one is showing anger…And what does anger do?" The Princess said as she pointed up to the giant creature, barely able to hold itself vertical.

"Anger makes you act out, and lash out uncontrollably. Which also makes you easy to tire and easy to defeat! Nicole you're a genius!" The Doctor said as he ran out with his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at the giant beast to try to annoy it with the overbearing tune of the sonic on his screwdriver.

The Princess smiled and began to dance around the Dalek poking and prodding at it, as it tried to throw itself upon her. Within time it realized its large size was just becoming too much of a burden, so she made herself smaller and changed into a different form, the Doctor. The Princess stopped moving suddenly and stared into the deep brown eyes of her Doctor, and looked behind her to see the other Doctor still standing there. She smirked and ran back and grabbed hold of the Doctor's arm saying, "Alright…as long as I stay close to you I won't have a problem…"

"Are you sure you chose the right one?" The Doctor's form asked her, and she turned to him and rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"Seriously Doctor…are you trying to make me hate you? Why would you TRY AND CONVINCE ME that I picked the WRONG Doctor?" The Princess said as she glared at the Doctor's form.

The Doctor hung his head slightly as he said, "Sorry was just having a bit of fun…"

"Not…funny…" The Princess said as she hooked one arm with his and started back to fighting the Doctor.

The Dalek Epison changed forms again to mimic the Princess, but she said, "Okay, now this thing is just being retarded, why…if we're hooked together, would we think that it is me?"

The Doctor bit his lip and said, "I suppose, so that I don't hurt it…I am not sure…"

The Epison version of the Princess smiled as Rose's voice came out and said, "You wouldn't hurt me would you Doctor?"

That made the Doctor even angrier as he pulled from Princess' arm and went forward to attack the creature, as he said, "You are using the one thing that keeps me fighting…my love for my companions…"

Princess shouted, "Doctor, it's trying to make you angry…don't fall for it…pull back…" But before the Doctor could pull back he was pulled in by the over-extended reach of the Dalek Epison. The Princess growled and ran forward at herself, trying to attack herself with a stick, seeing if it causes any damage. However, the creature just laughs and sprouts an extra pair of arms, so that it can hold onto the Doctor while dealing with the Princess. The Princess growls again and said, "Don't think you've won, just because you've got him. I have an army behind me to strike at any moment…"

"What army?" The mock Princess asked as she looked behind the actual Princess. The Princess stepped back a few steps and turned around to see most of the town had left her side. The only person left was an adult looking female with a little longer than shoulder-length brown hair and glasses.

The Princess sighed and said, "And what's your name?" Wondering for just in case it was another Epison and she should be afraid rather than so willing to help this community.

"My name is Helen…" The girl, now known as Helen, stated as she stood tall with Princess against the monster.

"Hell, Helen doesn't sound like a bad name at all. Helen…thank you for staying by my side in this fight against a monster…" The Princess said as she turned back to face the Epison and said, "I have an army of two, and that is more than enough to kill you…"

"Well, um…I wasn't really planning on killing it…I was just going to stand behind you if you needed any help…" Helen stated as she took a step backwards.

The Princess turned to Helen and said, "Come on now girl, get up here with me and fight like a woman!"

"Okay…" Helen said as she stepped forward with Princess and stood before the Epison as it grew in size and changed form again. As she was changing forms Helen asked, "Does this creature take on the actions of the form it's trying to imitate?"

The Princess shrugged to her question, but Helen heard the Doctor's muffled, "Yes…"

Helen smirked and said, "Good…because right now she's changing into an Epalotonais…they are stunned by the smell of fresh cut melon…" She quickly grabbed a melon from out of her house and came back out as she started peeling it. The melon was green on the outside and purple on the inside, and as it was getting peeled the Epison Epalotonais was weaving back and forth, slowly falling due to the smell.

"Good job Helen!" The Princess yelled as she watched the Epalotonais start tumbling forward, she quickly ran forward and grabbed the Doctor as he was falling out of the Epison's arms. She started dragging him over to Helen, except Helen took off for the monster with the melon.

Helen smiled as she reached them and said, "If we make the monster swallow it, it will have a seizure, cough up its heart, and die…"

The Princess smiled and dropped the Doctor as she grabbed the melon from Helen to bring it over to the creature and put it in its mouth as she asked, "How do you know so much about this Epaloto thingies…"

"I used to hunt them…" Helen said as she caught the swaying Doctor and laid him against her lap.

The Doctor woke up quickly and hit his head against Helen's jaw as he said, "Ow…I mean…don't you dare kill that creature…bad or not…it doesn't deserve to die…sorry about that Helen…"

Helen smiled down at the Doctor and said, "No problem sir…sorry to have had you at such a weird angle…"

She helps the Doctor up and he runs over to the Princess and grabs the melon from her as he says, "Why would you want to kill a creature like that? It's horrible to just take a life…what if it has family? Friends? Would you really want to take him away from all that?"

"According to it, it had neither, because you destroyed them…" The Princess said stubbornly.

"Okay, how about this…Helen…do you have any rope? We will tie the creature up and hide it somewhere here, with the melon tied around its snoot…how's that sound?" The Doctor said as he rolled his eyes at the Princess for her inability to feel for the creature.

The Princess raised an eyebrow and said, "Why do you care for this thing! It TRIED TO KILL US!"

Helen shook her head at the Princess and said, "It's still a living being, and your friend doesn't wish for it to die…because it IS alive…"

The Princess sighed and said, "You're right Helen…Doctor…let's tie it up…" The Princess and the Doctor tied up the Epalotonais and tied the fresh melon to its nose as the Princess turned to Helen and said, "You need to make sure the melon is always fresh, that way that thing doesn't get away…"

"Why…where are you guys going?" Helen asked as she turned toward the Princess.

Princess bit her lip and turned to the Doctor who said, "Well, you see, it's hard to explain…"

"Wibbly-Wobbly Timey Wimey stuff?" Helen asked quietly.

"Why yes…exactly…" The Doctor said with a small nod.

Helen smiled and said, "So you're that Doctor…stories have been going through my family for years about you…my second great great great great great cousin was Sally Sparrow…"

The Doctor smiled and nodded again, knowingly this time, as the Princess asked him, "Who's Sally Sparrow?"

"Just an old friend who got me out of a big mess…" The Doctor said as he turned back to Helen and smiled gently and said, "So, what do you know about me?"

Helen smirks and said, "I know you're a time traveler…I know that you have seen and been through everything the Earth ever went through. You've seen the beginning and end of time…but you've never had one solid companion and you've never been in love…"

"Pretty spot on I might say…" The Princess said with her green eyes lighting up like Christmas tree lights. The Princess then turned to Helen and said, "Care to join us in a trip around the world?"

"I don't really have anything holding me back…that was my home that went up in flames…speaking of my home, any chance you have clothes in your big metal box here?" Helen asked quietly as she looked carefully at the box.

The Doctor nodded and said, "Yup, pretty stocked full of clothes…and HUSH you, talkin' about me like that!" The last part of the sentence he directed at the Princess as he pushed her slightly.

The Princess pouted and said, "Hey…I didn't say it, Helen did…"

"Yeah, well Helen is YOUR new guest, so her words are YOUR responsibility, which means what she said about me is…" The Doctor started as his deep brown eyes were boring into Princess' dark green ones.

"My fault…" The Princess finished for him as she looked to her new friend Helen. She shrugged and said, "It's all true, so I say she takes no fault…" The Doctor smirked and started running after her, but she grabbed Helen's hand and took off into the TARDIS, shutting and locking the doors behind them.

The Doctor started banging on the door and screaming, "You girls better let me in! This is MY TARDIS anyways! Let me in!" At the last few parts he started to sound like he was begging, so the girls walked away from the door and let him run in. He pouted then turned to Princess as he said, "This is your fault…I want to see you…in my room, alone…now…" His face was angry, but the tone in his voice was siding on another emotion.

The Princess nodded and said, "Just wait for me in your room…I'll be there in a second…" The Doctor frowned and then walked into his room as Princess turned to Helen and said, "Okay…that door leads to the changing room…with all the clothes in it…that door leads to my room, where you'll be staying with me."

"It's so big in here…" Helen mumbled quietly and the Princess nodded her head back and forth.

"Yeah…apparently a lot of people tend to say that…well, I'm off…you do, whatever you need to do, and I'll be back…kay?" The Princess said as she looked to the Doctor's bedroom door and looked back to Helen. Helen nodded, so the Princess headed off in the direction of the Doctor's room. The Princess walked into the Doctor's room slowly and looked around, he had turned the lights off, so she had to be on her guard. After a few seconds she heard scuffling across the floor and felt hands wrap around her waist softly as someone kissed her neck gently.

She quickly pulled from the passionate embrace and said, "Doctor, please…stop this…I do like you, love you in fact…but I've never been in a relationship before. I'm nervous and definitely don't want to go that fast…"

Then there was a deep male voice that said, "What makes you think I'm the Doctor…"

The Princess started backing up quickly and asked, "If you're not the Doctor who are you?"

"I never said I wasn't the Doctor, but I'm the part of the Doctor he keeps locked away…I'm not YOUR Doctor…" She heard the male voice say, and it definitely wasn't the Doctor. The voice was deep and manly and quite scary.

The Princess went to reach for the doorknob, but couldn't find it as she said, "Why does he keep you in here?" Thinking, Maybe if I keep him talking he won't hurt me…

"I have the same powers as the Doctor, Nicolette, I can hear your thoughts. Don't worry though, I wasn't planning on hurting you…" The deep male voice said as it came closer, she felt the hands on her waist again and tried to turn around to turn on a light. As she did, she felt the light switch and turned on the light in the Doctor's room. Suddenly, the being let go of her and she turned around to see absolutely nothing.

I'm still here Nicolette…I'm still in the shadows, wanting you, waiting for you… The Princess heard in her mind as she searched around for the voice. Just then the Doctor popped around the corner and said, "Princess, there you are…what's wrong?" The look on his face told her that he didn't have anything to do with whatever just happened to her.

The Princess started shaking and said, "There's something in the TARDIS with us…it was here with me just a second ago…it likes hiding in the dark…"

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her as he said, "What did it do to you?"

"It didn't do anything bad, it just came up and started kissing me and holding me. I told it I didn't like it, because I thought it was you…and then it told me it was you, but a part of you that you hide away from everyone else…" The Princess said as she wrapped her arms around his lower back. She then looked deep into his eyes as she asked, "What have you let loose on us Doctor?"

The Doctor pulled from her, as her eyes were asking questions he didn't know how to answer, as he said, "I let my darker side roam around in the shadows of the TARDIS. I usually leave him locked up in my closet, only allowed to roam about my room when I'm not here. Apparently I forgot to turn the lights back on in here, so he's been continually roaming the shadows here..." At the worried look on the Princess' face the Doctor smiled and said, "But, he can't turn lights off, so he's stuck in the dark wherever he is."

"But he touched me, how come he can't turn off lights?" The Princess muttered softly.

"He only touched you because you expected me to touch you. When you allowed the thought of ME into your head, he had a chance to do what he pleased…until you pushed him off and turned the lights on…" The Doctor said quietly.

"So, if I turn the lights off in my room when I sleep and I suddenly dream of you he has the power to do what he wants with me?" The Princess asked, trying to be careful with the words she used, but with the bright pink color on the Doctor's cheeks she knew she failed.

"Well, yes, I suppose IF you dream of me…and IF you happen to turn your lights off at night…he'd have every right to come onto you anyway he pleases…that's what he does. He likes to do the dirty with girls and he likes to kill things. That's why I got rid of him…he's dangerous, and causes me to do stupid things…" The Doctor said as he looked deep into her forest green eyes and added, "But, whenever I look into your eyes I can feel him seep into me again…that's why I get worried when I'm around you. I love you Nicolette, but maybe…maybe we shouldn't be together…"

The Princess felt like she was about to cry with those words as she said, "Fine…you don't want to be together fine, but don't you DARE drop me off back on Earth. I have nothing there, and will never be able to go back and feel normal." She then stopped to think about the other girls he just dropped back on their planet as she said, "Doctor, have you ever thought about the people you leave behind, the ones you just drop off and SAY you'll come back for? I somehow doubt you have, or your hearts would heart a lot more than you say they do."

The Princess took a deep breath and then said, "Those girls, have seen the wonders of the entire world, only to be set back where they were. They never have the chance to see anything like that again, it's like having your imagination crushed. No one ever can have an imagination after what they've seen with you. They just hope they get to see it again some day, feeling alone and broken."

The Doctor turned on the Princess at this point and said, "I feel broken EVERY TIME I have to leave someone behind. EVERY TIME I have to see someone go, or disappear, or die. I am broken hearted to be alone all the time! You have NO idea how I feel inside…I feel broken, all the time. I do what's RIGHT…for EVERYONE. I am careful! I am helpful…and I NEVER want for myself. The first thing I've ever wanted…" He turned to Princess and pushed her up against the wall of his room as he said, "The first thing I've ever wanted is you, and I want you with every ounce of my being. It hurts sometimes how much I want to be with you, but I don't want to hurt you…"

He pushed away from her at this point and said, "SEE! And THIS, HERE, THIS is what scares me. I don't want to feel this way. I don't want to be scared of what I might do. That's why I got rid of my dark side to begin with. So I wouldn't have to feel this…." He hung his head and pounded his fist against the opposite wall.

The Princess walked up behind the Doctor and wrapped her arms around his waist as she kissed his neck softly and whispered in his ear, "Maybe you're not supposed to separate yourself…put yourself back together…" The Doctor growled at her teasing and turned around, grabbing her wrists off of his hips, and throwing her against the wall behind them. He held her wrists to the wall and before she could speak he pressed his lips firmly against hers as he let his hands wander her body.

Just at that second the door opened at the Princess heard a mumbled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" coming from the door frame. Princess pushed the Doctor off of her and ran after Helen outside thinking Helen my savior…

"Helen…it wasn't anything bad…well at least I hope it wasn't. You didn't do anything wrong though…" The Princess said as she ran into her room and found Helen sitting on her bed thumbing through a magazine. The Princess smirked and said, "Wow, I guess you didn't care that much…"

"I just felt bad for walking in on you, that's all…I've seen couples kissing before, though I didn't think the two of you were a couple…" Helen said and then looked up, her glasses shining for a second before she lifted her head more to look up into the Princess' eyes. As Helen smiled Princess saw the bright blue eyes behind the glasses twinkle ever so slightly.

"So…you're not mad that I'm with the time traveler?" The Princess said as she walked up to the bed and sat softly on the corner.

"No…as long as you're not mad at me following you two around…I don't need to be WITH the Doctor as long as I'm with you guys…" Helen said as she tilted her head back down to the magazine, her hair falling ever so slightly out from behind her ear and falling into her face. Helen grumbled softly about her hair and then pulled it into a small ponytail behind her head. She then looked up at the Princess as she said, "So, where are we off to Princess?"

"Your choice actually…I just go along for the ride…and the Doctor is trying to find himself right now…" Princess said softly.

"Find himself somewhere in your pants?" Helen asked softly and Princess' cheeks went bright pink, so Helen said, "Ah, you're new to the relationship game and he is not…that's where his frustration is coming from…"

"He doesn't have any frustration…" Princess said as her cheeks became even pinker.

Then the Doctor himself came into the room and said, "Like Hell I don't! I've been telling you almost since I met you how much I loved you and how I felt for you, and nothing has been returned yet. I haven't felt an aching need this bad since I used to be with Rose!" The Doctor threw his arms up in a huff and left the room to go push buttons on the TARDIS. Helen walked out with him to go talk to him.

Helen smirked and said, "So, where are we going?"

"I have no idea, I'm just pushing buttons for now…the TARDIS will take us somewhere…" The Doctor said as he hung his head over the navigational counsel.

Helen nodded and walked over to his side as she asked, "How do you feel about the Princess?"

The Doctor turned to Helen, heat in his eyes, as he said, "Why ask about the Princess…what about you?"

He walked up to her and placed a hand behind her head as she said, "What about Princess?" Before he could answer her question his lips fell on hers and she closed her eyes softly, letting herself melt into his kiss. He let his hands trail from her face down to her waist and captured her close in his arms. He let one hand run slowly down her back while the other drifted up her back and captured the back of her neck for a deeper kiss.

Helen finally felt conscious as she lifted her arms and placed them around the Doctor's lower back, letting her tongue run slowly across his lips before entering back into her own mouth. The Doctor moaned softly and then pushed his tongue past her lips to dance with her tongue in her mouth. Helen moaned softly against his lips, which made him pull her even closer into himself, letting her feel how aroused he was by the kiss. At that moment Helen realized what she was doing and tried to push away, but Princess walked out and said, "Oh, sure! I don't want to be WITH the Doctor, as long as I'm along for the ride…sure! But the SECOND I'm out of the room you go and steal him from me!" She didn't know how to feel about the girl she barely knew. At the beginning Helen was a great help, she had come in and saved her from a big blunder. If it wasn't for Helen she would still be fighting off that giant Dalek. However, now that she'd come on the trip with them, and had tried to steal the Doctor from her, now how did she feel.

The Princess ran from the room as the Doctor finally let go of Helen's body. Helen slapped him hard across the cheek and said, "How could you do this to her? She said she loved you!" Helen was surprised at herself as she walked from him now, because the kiss felt amazing, but somehow she felt more attached to someone she didn't even know she could call a friend yet. Helen ran up to the Princess and said, "Listen, I know you probably don't trust me, but I never meant for that to happen. He grabbed me and pulled me into it. I will tell you that I didn't fight him…but I can't tell you I felt good about it."

Helen took a seat on the corner of the mattress as the Princess said, "I don't know what I can trust anymore. I really liked him and I really liked you. I mean, I've saved him out of a couple of really bad predicaments, but he saved me too. Then you, you saved both of us, you got us out of a really sticky situation with that Epison, but you took it in stride. You didn't ask anything of us, except to go with us in the long run. I just…I can't be mad at you…even if you told me you'd enjoyed every second of the kiss…I couldn't be mad at you. Because, what have I done for you. I asked your help…you gave it willingly. Now…I don't even know…" The Princess came over and took a seat right next to Helen, as she said, "I just hope that he realizes how much it hurt me…"

Helen smiled and said, "I'm betting anything if you sat yourself at the corner of that door you can hear how much it hurt him to hurt you…"

"How do you know?" Princess asked softly.

"Because, I heard him arguing with himself as I left…I mean, can't make a girl feel good can he? Anyway, hopefully his being mean to me will make you feel better…go, sit…" Helen said as she climbed back up on the big soft pink bed and grabbed a book off the shelf to read.

Princess did as Helen has suggested and was sitting at the corner of the door, with her back to the frame, listening to the Doctor say, "How could you do that! UGH, she told you straight out that she loved you and YOU KISSED ANOTHER GIRL! Not only another girl, but another HUMAN GIRL, not even a Time Lord. The girl wasn't near as special as the Princess is to you, why would you DO that to her!" The Princess smiled and shook her head as she pushed the door open with her foot, still sitting in the doorway so he could see her. When she looked up at him, he looked like he was about to cry, so she smiled at him and patted the ground next to her.

The Doctor came over and took a seat next to her as she said, "How can you be 900 years old and not know how to treat a woman?"

"One, I'm an alien, and almost never in the same spot twice. Two, women are always changing their minds, so once I get it right I end up being wrong. And Three, I get so lonely that I do stupid things sometimes…do you forgive me?" The Doctor said, his deep brown eyes, like molten chocolate, burning into the forest green eyes of the Princess as she nodded. He put on his famous knee melting smile that went from ear to ear as he lifted her up and hugged her close to him.

Helen smirked as she walked into the room and said, "Glad to know I'm loved here…"

"Shush, you already got your kiss…" The Princess said with a big grin as she stuck her tongue out at Helen.

Helen smirked back as she said, "Yeah, I suppose that's true…that kiss was pretty fabulous Doctor…" Helen winked at the Doctor and the Princess laughed out loud as the Doctor looked back and forth between them.

The Doctor grumbled as he heard the Princess laugh and said, "I will never get women! Never Ever!" At that he finally hit a switch on the TARDIS counsel and the TARDIS took off, making himself and the two girls with him fall backwards onto their back and hands. The Princess and Helen started laughing again as the Doctor pushed himself up and brushed himself off as he said, "Just as bad as Rose and Sarah!"

"Who's SARAH?" The Princess asked with a depressed face, wondering how he had all these girl companions, but never once had someone who wanted to stay at his side.

"Sarah Jane Smith, she was a journalist back in England…in your time Princess…" The Doctor said as he thought fondly back on Ms. Smith. "She was a good friend of mine…she used to be my companion, followed me everywhere, until the war…"

"The Time War?" The Princess asked, as all of the Doctor's memories came rushing back to her. She remembered Sarah Jane Smith and the adventures they went on together. She remembered K-9, the brilliant dog type machine that was always there when you needed him. He remembered how awful the Doctor looked back then, and then she remembered when Sarah met Rose. She smiled as she saw his memories, the thoughts of two girls laughing together, sharing memories of the Doctor no one else would understand. She smiled and looked back at the Doctor as she said, "You had some wonderful companions Doctor…as well as some really bad hair days…"

The Doctor frowned and said, "I was just keeping up with the times at the time…can't blame a guy for trying. I mean, at least the hair was better than the vegetable I kept pinned to my shirt…"

Helen looked at the Princess and quirked an eyebrow as she asked, "Vegetable?"

"It was like a brooch for him…not sure why he thought it was a good fashion statement, but…eh?" The Princess said, the last part came out a shrug as she looked back at Helen with a sad smile.

Helen nodded and said, "I still have a pair of bell-bottom pants, I guess I have to understand bad fashion statements…"

The Princess smiled and said, "Ha, tell me about it, I still have some scruchies from my side pony-tail days…along with some rainbow legwarmers…"

The Doctor looked back and forth between the two of them as he said, "Did no one notice we've landed?"

The Princess' eyes went wide as she said, "Where are we?"

"Let's just go out and look!" Helen said as she started walking forward, but Princess grabbed her and pulled her back.

"No…no no no…for one, it could have no oxygen, or we could be floating in the middle of space, or we could be doing absolutely anything that could possibly be dangerous…that means, we probably shouldn't just waltz outside and…" The Princess started but was cut off by the Doctor.

"We're back on Earth, during your time Princess…for you to gather some belongings, and for Helen to see the Earth the way it used to be, before it became covered in trash…" The Doctor said softly as he looked to Helen.

Helen smiled brightly as the Princess turned to her and said, "The Earth becomes covered in TRASH?"

"Yeah, that's why they started Terra-forming other planets, because the Earth couldn't deal with it's own stench. The pain of the trash was taking over the planet, so we had to move. We started at Mars first, since it used to hold water, but that just didn't go well. So we moved out to other solar systems. We kept moving out until we found planets that could hold us and our trash compilation. Usually we would just send the trash back to Earth, because there were robots on that planet designed to clean it up for us to perhaps return sometime." Helen said as the Doctor opened the doors to the Earth. Her last sentence almost died on her lips as she saw the beautiful blue sky and green grass that was covering the Earth, so she turned back to the Princess and said, "How could you leave something so amazing! The EARTH, the REAL EARTH, is beautiful!"

Helen walked off of the TARDIS and slowly started dancing around on the grass; she even pulled off her shoes and danced along the grass. The Princess smiled and said, "I guess I never really noticed how beautiful this is…" The Doctor smiled and grabbed the Princess' hand dragging her out onto the grass to dance with Helen.

Helen giggled and said, "Oh, even the smells are exciting, it's got a strong pollution smell, but at the same time there is REAL air here. There isn't any artificial anything! It's amazing!" Just then Helen turned to see the sun setting on the horizon and she stopped moving all together to watch the sun set. Her eyes started tearing up as she saw the sun going slowly from a bright yellow, to a soft pink, to an orange, and finally a deep red as it set behind the fields and the moon came out. Helen turned to the Doctor and said, "Can I stay here…just for a while…I'd love for you guys to come back for me some day, but…today…I want to be on Earth…"

"But you have no place to stay, no food, no clothes…it will take a long time to get any of that…" The Princess said as she grabbed Helen's hand, trying to comfort her.

Helen smiled and shook her head as she said, "I have the knowledge of generations to come…" The Doctor was about to speak up, but Helen cut him off as she said, "But I won't use it…don't worry. I just wanted to say that I have the knowledge of the world from the past, but I also have the knowledge of the future. I could create something early and make money from an amazing invention." The Doctor was about to speak up again, but Helen cut him off and said, "Or maybe not…I'm not sure yet…"

"Well either way, with your knowledge of the future, I don't think it's safe to leave you on this planet to muck up it's future…" The Doctor said as he grabbed Helen's arm, trying to bring her back on the TARDIS.

Then the Princess smacked his hand and said, "Let her do what she wants to do…Just because you're a time lord doesn't mean you can dictate what people do mister…leave her be and let her have fun…we'll come back in a couple years and see how she's doing…maybe we'll pick her up and wipe out the past if she messed up something…OR maybe we'll leave her here and let her have fun…we'll see…"

The Doctor turned to her and said, "But, as a Time Lord I'm supposed to be keeping this from happening…to keep the lines from crossing or causing any havoc in the past…"

"But you're not causing havoc, and so far neither is she. Let her be…if she makes a mess, I'll clean it up later, okay?" The Princess said, her eyes pleading with the Doctor, because she didn't want him to treat Helen like she was doing something wrong. Helen deserved to see her planet and feel the way it was before the garbage.

Helen smiled up to the Doctor, hoping he'd listen to the words to the Princess, as the Doctor said, "Alright fine! However, I want to stay here and help her get a job and all that kind of stuff, so that she has a place to stay while she is finding a job."

"What about my house Doctor?" The Princess asked softly.

"What about your house?" Helen asked her in return.

"Well, I Have a house on this planet…I was wondering if she could stay there. I used to stay there, payment free, because my father…as prime minister…paid off the mortgage on this house for me." The Princess said softly.

Helen turned to the Doctor now, eyes wide in anticipation, as he said, "Alright…fine…she can stay in your house…and without supervision, since I'm sure you have food and such in your house right now that she can use. That way she doesn't need to go and invent something that isn't supposed to come in until the future. That alright with both of you?"

The Princess and Helen both squee at this as the Princess runs up and hugs the Doctor saying, "Thank you soo much! She will be happy and healthy here I promise, and we can come back and see her anytime! Oh, Doctor, you're the greatest!" She added the last part and then kissed him firmly on the lips before pulling away and blushing deeply.

Helen giggles and says, "Good to know I helped in your greater cause Doctor…" The Doctor smiled at her words and winked to her before turning to the Princess and hugging her tightly. Helen smiled and said, "Alright, now where to?"

"Ah, yes, my house!" The Princess said as she grabbed Helen and the Doctor's hands and dragged them to her house, which was only around the corner from where they had landed. She walked them there slowly, pulled her key from her pocket, and opened the door as she said, "It's a bit of a mess right now…but…I'm sure you won't mind it…" As they walked into the house they noticed that every thing was picked up and put in it's place except in the kitchen. She shook her head and said, "I swear, I leave that kitchen a disaster area…Anyways…this is my home sweet home…enjoy…" She then walked away into the back room, where her room was located, and started packing a couple bags of her things.

The Doctor came into her room slowly and said, "Your house is as clean as a whistle…how can you call this a mess?"

"Because I usually would have vacuumed the carpets, swept the hard wood floors, and made it a lot tidier if someone was coming out…" The Princess said as she filled up her two bags. The Doctor started picking stuff out of her drawers and throwing it in her bag, trying to be helpful, as she said, "Why would I ever wear this?" The Doctor turned around to see her holding up a black silk teddy and looking at him with pink cheeks.

The Doctor grinned wildly as he said, "Well, Helen's going to be gone now…no one can stop us from any fun we might have…" The Princess' eyes grew wide as she placed the teddy in her bag and closed them up. She pulled the bags with her as the Doctor asked, "Ready to go?" The Princess nodded and walked out of her room with a big grin on her face.

The Princess turned to Helen and said, "We'll see you again soon, be safe and have fun…okay?" Helen nodded as the Princess sat down her bags and wrapped her arms around Helen tightly.

The Doctor then turned to Helen, as the Princess let go of her, and said, "We'll miss you…just remember to look at the stars and think of us…because I assure you we will be thinking of you…and we will be back!" The Doctor winked at Helen which made her cheeks turn just slightly pink before she turned away and smiled.

Helen smiled brightly at the two of them and said, "Be safe on your journeys…have a lot of fun…and don't forget about me, because I won't forget about you!" The two of them turned slowly and walked out of the door of the house, walking back towards the TARDIS hand in hand, each of them carrying one of her bags. As they reached the door of the TARDIS they kissed eachother softly and climbed aboard. Now that they knew they cared about eachother, there was a lot more fun that was going to happen.


End file.
